Training
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Kara needs to let off some steam after a bad week, so ends up training with Mon-El, can they learn to accept each other faults etc or not? Moved on to a story where Winn randomly attacks his friends , will be looking at Mon-El adapting to his new life as well as Kara dealing with him#Karamel
1. Stress relief

It had been a long week, very quiet on the Alien/DEO front, so Kara had spent most of her time at CatCo, her new boss was far from understanding and every suggestion she made was thrown back at her. He had given her a horrible project that she did her best with, but her heart wasn't in it, so she had it returned covered in red pen and harsh comments.

James had been distant, whispering in corners with Winn, and she couldn't work out why Winn was there, he worked at the DEO these days, but those 2 were up to something, and it was clear they didn't want her knowing about it. When she tried to invite him out for a coffee he wasn't interested, smiled and make a polite excuse about having a meeting to attend.

So she spent her days with the Assistants, she had been very close to them, today was day they went out at lunch shopping for an new outfit for Eve Teschmacher, she was giggly and girly and very excited about her hot date, it was date number 3, everyone knew, what that meant! Kara didn't want to admit she wasn't sure, but when they went to an underwear shop she got the idea. "So what's his name?" Kara asked, feeling a bit out of the Loop. Then wished she never asked when it became clear Eve was talking about Mike, and that was most of the lunch time and every other break discussion, how jealous the other girls were of Eve and how hot Mike was.

So Kara left work, wound up and needing to vent. Alex was away with work, and she wasn't sure what to say to her mum, so went home, and dressed in dark jog bottoms, and a dark vest top and hoddie, tied her hair into a bun and put a hat on. If she couldn't vent she would work out a bit at the DEO but didn't want to deal with being Supergirl for a bit, wanted to just be Kara. It was unlikely anyone would notice or pay much attention to her, the exercise rooms were available out of hours for all staff, different rooms for each type of exercise, and a special room for those with powers, extra high and all the equipment was extra strong.

She swiped her card on the door and it opened, she shut it behind her, and threw her bag hat and hoodie to a corner, putting her earphones in her ears she moved to the punch bags, bending to pick up the wraps and gloves to protect her hands. Suddenly she noticed someone near, and span to hit them. Mon-El ducked meaning she never made contact with anything, she nearly fell with shock.

"Mon-El!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Training" he replied proudly, his grey eyes gleaming, his dark hair slightly damp with sweat, he took a step back "You want me to go?"

Kara wasn't sure what to say, she did come to exercise alone, but would it be wise to tell the Daxamite to go away if he was putting effort into training?

"We could train together" he suggested, "You look a bit wound up, take it out on me and tell me what's wrong" his smile made it hard to say no, then she remembered Eve

"Don't you have a big hot date? 3rd date wink wink" she mocked. He looked baffled by her use of Earth slang, "are you not seeing Eve tonight, I hear you are a couple now" he carried on looking confused

"Eve? From your office? No I haven't seen her in a few weeks, why would you think that?"

"She said she was seeing you today" Kara wasn't sure if he was being truthful or not

"I haven't seen her since we danced at that party, and you made me realise I was not being fair to her" he looked at her earnestly, "I decided I should get settled here before dating your friends"

"Ok" she nodded "lets train"

"And you can tell me what has upset you!" as he ducked a punch, and returned one. Although he struck her, she looked delighted

"You've been training"

"Only a little" He winked, she smiled at him, as he slammed her into a wall. Plaster showered down in the pair like confetti, and they both smiled at each other like toddlers caught sneaking chocolate "Maybe we try hand-to-hand stuff as I'm not sure this room can take many more hits like that"

Kara nodded, punching him would help with her stress she was sure, they both put their wraps and boxing gloves on, Mon-El watching her as she put her Ipod away, looking puzzled at it. "It plays music"

"Can we listen to it while we train?"

"Sure, there's a dock somewhere around" she smiled and pressed play on a generic mix album, knowing he wouldn't really have picked a musical taste yet

"SOOOO!" He quizzed, "what upset you today?" He took a stance in the middle of the room, raising his arms to a guard position. She started to deny that anything bothered her and thought why not.

"I was given a terrible story to try to tell, and just couldn't find an angle that worked, and it came back to me too many times" she grunted swinging at him, smiling he ducked and her punch missed him

"So, we all have bad days, or projects we struggle with, pull yourself together and do better, you know you can, Kara Zor-El you can do anything, you do every day, tackle it the same way Supergirl would", while listening she forgot about fighting and his right fist made contact with her jaw. She glared at him, and decided to fight fire with fire, and catch him off guard

"Im also fed up with being told constantly how handsome you are, every girl in the office is jealous of Eve" he grinned at this news, so she decided to change tact, "But you are not all that, average at best, those poor girls don't get out much" she teased smiling

"Eve says we are involved?" he asked looking confused, Kara took this moment to plant a right hook on his jaw, "OWW, Not fair" he chucked

"Fairs, fair" she replied and went in for a second punch, he bobbed and returned a punch to her as she moved back

They carried on fighting and teasing each other. Kara felt pleased that she had decided to work her stress out. Finally both starting to show they were feeling a bit tired started making mistakes and Kara lost her footing and landed on her back.

Quickly Mon-El was there pulling off his gloves and offering her a hand up, she smirked at him and kicked out at his back foot, causing him to fall, nearly landing on her, he landed in a heap next to her.

"You need to fix your foot work!" She instructed before both started to laugh. He looked at the clock on the wall, he stood up swiftly

"Oh, Im sorry I have to go"

"Hot date?" She asked but the jokey tone was gone , which shocked her. He looked slightly taken aback

"If I tell you, don't laugh" there was a seriousness in his voice she rarely heard, so she nodded. "Evening classes, Im learning something called Psychology, I thought I should get some new knowledge, so I can see where I fit in"

Kara grinned and bolted up, flinging her arms around him, and pulling him in to a close hug, "Im not going to laugh, I'm proud" she nearly whispered into his ear. She pulled back slightly so she was still hugging him, but looking into his eyes, pretty grey eyes.

He was shocked when she hugged him, and now they were looking at each other not sure what to do, he knew making any move could ruin their fragile friendship, so he smiled slightly, and suddenly she moved in to kiss him, softly to start with, she tasted of coffee, which he assumed she drank a lot during the day, then it got more frantic, she was running her fingers though his hair, he was undoing the tight bun her hair was tied into. Her hands were everywhere feeling how toned he was, not that it was a shock to her.

Suddenly he pulled away, and looked at her smiling sadly, she looked at him, "What's wrong Mon-El?"

He sighed, "Oh Kara I like you, really I do, but you are full of anger and tension and adrenaline, you will regret this later today, when you remember what I am, a Daxamite, and I can't lose our friendship, you are the only person on this planet who knows what Im going though"

He walked out of the room leaving Kara standing around watching him leave, feeling confused.


	2. The talk

Thank you all for the follows and kind reviews they make writing all the more rewarding, BTW I'm sorry I'm English so I don't know the Adult learning system in America so based it around English Adult Education

This is set before Alex has come out to Kara.

Please let me know if you are enjoying this

* * *

Mon-El dashed out of the room, half scared he would lose his nerve and turn round, sweep her into his arms, but that was wrong for her, and their fragile friendship, he was in such a hurry he nearly ran straight into Alex.

"Sorry, " he mumbled eyes down not wanting to make eye contact or stop for conversation, Alex, Kara's elder sister was not a big fan of the young Daxamite, and he knew that, she would be less than pleased to know there was anything between them.

Alex barely noticed him, her head full of her problems, and the troublesome boy was not much of a concern to her.

He rushed to the shower, cleaned up, dressed in some faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and grey hoodie, put some product in his hair and grabbed his bag to go to his class, grabbing the glasses Kara had given him from the bottom of his locker.

He rather liked being Mike at his college classes. It took him away from the reality of his life, a refugee on an alien planet, alone, homeless, sleeping in a locker room of the DEO, no privacy, no freedom, considered a danger because of his powers, and totally alone, with no one who understood Daxam to talk to about how he felt. In fact the only people he was friendly with pushed him to arm's length because they were Kara's friends firstly and worried about him causing her problems. Female company was easy to obtain, it appeared he was attractive to the women of this planet, but none wanted a long term commitment. To be honest he didn't either, just someone to talk about everything with could help. There lay the irony, he thought, studying Psychology, would help talk about these concerns, but he couldn't tell any of them he was an Alien, no, he was Mike, new in town, looking for a career change.

He grabbed a banana, strange fruit, odd taste, and texture, he liked it, as a snack and left for his course. He couldn't be bothered with the stairs or bumping into Winn, who he knew had a crush on Kara, so jumped out of a window, landing with ease on the ground. He ran his fingers through his short dark hair to neaten it, he started walking.

* * *

Kara watched Mon-El walk out of the room, and caught her breath, fighting the urges of zooming to block his exit she decided not to. Deep down she knew he was right, they were in a very strange place, and maybe just the need to have someone who understood the loss of their home as well, so finally and totally lost, the total destruction had bonded them too closely, too quickly.

She decided to work out a few more minutes, enough time for him to go to the break room, or his locker room so she wouldn't bump into him. She decided to lift some weights for a bit, and put some Nsync on to exercise.

After 10 minutes she gave up, she couldn't get the taste of Mon-El out of her mind, how he felt, the softness of his hair. It annoyed her. "Kara, Kara, Kara, pull yourself together she shouted" shockingly she said it out loud and glanced around to check she was alone, "Right" she said to herself, "Home, Pizza and a nice romantic comedy, and something to take your mind off him"

"Who is he?" demanded Alex from behind her

Kara froze, really not sure what to say

"Work!" she finally exclaimed, "Rough week, need to destress"

"Are you sure?" teased her sister, "that doesn't look like work stress" she pointed to the plaster on the wall from where she and Mon-El had been slamming each other into the wall

"That's fine, I was training with Mon-El earlier" and she flushed slightly at the mention of his name, if Alex picked up on her cheeks reddening she was kind enough not to say anything. Alex nodded and Kara grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Class was interesting, Mon-El was enjoying studying. He was tempted to suggest to Kara that he went to college or university full time, so he could learn. Some of the other students had been talking about different options and before he realised he had signed up for a History course under an accelerated learning program. This was appealing, he realised he could learn more about Earth, his new home, and not knowing much would not be a problem as the others were learning as well.

The other students were interesting all different ages with different back grounds, all kind and friendly. A few of them had gone for a meal after, well they said a meal, it was bar food and watching the end of an English Premier League Football match. Mon-El was really enjoying it, one of the guys, Steve seemed to know a lot.

"So, there are 11 on each side and the aim is to get the ball into the net?" Mon-El asked

"Yes and stop the other team from scoring more than you," Smiled Steve, clearly pleased at having male company to share this information with. Steve was late 40s, starting to lose his hair, and slightly overweight, but very kind, he was from London England and had married an American woman 10 years ago.

"And the Blue team is called Chelsea?" Mon-El questioned, Steven Nodded, "The Red Team is called Arsenal?"

"Yes and Im a Chelsea fan, and we really don't like Arsenal" he shared his wisdom freely

"So Mike do you have a young lady?" Martha a lady in her late 50s asked, she was very maternal towards the members of the class often bringing cookies and cakes in for the group.

"Nnno, I I I don't know!" he stammered

Cindy a 23 year old looked up from her phone at this comment and looked at him, "What do you mean!" she exclaimed, and Martha chuckled.

"I really don't know," He realised he was going very red, "My friend kissed me earlier" and there he shocked himself telling strangers about him and Kara, "I like her, she's lovely, but I don't think she really wants to be with me in that way, she's helping me settle over here, and I don't want to ruin that"

"Don't ruin your friendship!" exclaimed Cindy, "I can be your girlfriend". Mon-El smiled at her, but Martha saved him from having to say something

"Cindy dear, I think it's wise that you do not distract this young man from his studies, poor lad joined us late he has a lot to catch up on, and he wouldn't be able to focus if dating you as studying as well" Martha winked at Mon-El Cindy nodded, Martha then turned to Mon-El "Mike, you need to decide is she more important to you as a friend or something more, you are young and attractive, you will have no problem with female attention, but friendship, that's harder to replace" He smiled and nodded, what he and Kara had as friends could not be replaced.

"Yes!" Screamed Steve jumping up from his chair, "Costa you beauty" Mon-El glanced at the screen to see someone called Diego Costa had scored a goal, he badly wanted to asked where the dragons were, but decided that was a question for the DEO not normal people, "What a header" gushed Steve.

Suddenly Mon-El's phone buzzed

* * *

Kara dried her eyes as the credits rolled, she had eaten pizza, ice cream and watched Pride and Prejudice, and cried at the ending and didn't feel much better about Mon-El. It had made her think of him more, as Mr Darcy and Lizzy falling for each other even though they came from such different worlds and their misunderstandings had caused problems they had fallen for each other.

So she did something she thought may be pretty silly in the long run

She texted Mon-El

"Hi we need a chat, come to mine after college? X"

She considered the use of a kiss for a while and then decided she should, once she pressed send she regretted it

* * *

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door

Kara felt her stomach tighten, she was nervous, this wasn't good, she shouldn't be nervous, he was just a boy, she had liked boys before, thinking about it she had now kissed 3 of the 4 guys she worked closest with. Straightening her dress she got up and answered the door. She had changed outfits 3 times trying to look casual. She settled on a soft pink knee length skater dress.

"Hi" smiled Mon-El looking dashing as normal thought Kara

"Hi" she replied feeling flustered, they both stood there, he found her funny when she was bashful, she looked pretty this evening, the soft pink dress and her hair curled slightly.

"Should I come in? or Not?" he asked

"Oh, yes yes yes come in, " she grabbed his hand pulling him into her flat. She quickly let go of his hand when she realised. "Do you want a drink?"

"No Im good thank you" he replied, looking confused, "You look nice, have you been doing anything nice this evening?"

"No, Just picked up a dress, couldn't see you in my PJs" she replied

"I wouldn't mind" he smiled, then back tracked "Not in that way, just you don't need to dress up for me" he said, "Never feel you need to make an effort", he moved to sit on the sofa next to her, where she was gesturing to, he felt very nervy, which was an odd feeling for him as he was super confident with women

"So I've been thinking about us," she started, biting her bottom lip

"Me too" he nodded

"And?" she asked her blue eyes looking questioningly at him

"Its safer if we are just friends for a while" he said there was a lot of sorrow in his voice. "I need your friendship so much, you are so important to me, and I cant risk messing that up, and we both know I will disappoint you very quickly, so don't want to risk it"

Tears started to well in her eyes as she sadly nodded, it made sense

He noticed the tears and pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her, she breathed in his scent and felt secure. "I really do care for you," He signed, "I just cant hurt you," he moved back slightly to look at her, tears were falling from her eyes and he moved to rub them away. Suddenly they were kissing, neither knew who started it, but they were. Kara giggled slightly, he pulled away to ask her about it, and she pulled him back into the kiss, tasking him, exploring his mouth, as her hands ran through his hair.

Suddenly they both froze as there was a knock on the door, neither moved, and again there was a knock

"Kara" are you decent, I'm letting myself in!" Called Alex from the hallway

The 2 aliens smirked at each other, they really didn't want to be caught out by Alex, Kara pointed towards her bedroom, he shook his head and grabbed his bag, "Talk tomorrow" he whispered, kissing her gently, before jumping off the balcony just in time to miss Alex.


	3. Alex

Thank you for your reviews, all so kind, please let me know if you are enjoying this or not

* * *

Kara pulled a blanket quickly over herself and lay on the sofa hoping to look like she was asleep when Alex came in.

"Hey Kara," she breezily greeted her sister, "are you busy?"

Kara pretended to be sleepy, by rubbing her eyes and looking sleepily at Alex. "Sorry drifted off watching a film, what's up?"

"You left your Ipod in the work out room," she threw the small purple metal rectangle at her sister

"Thanks, I would have grabbed it tomorrow" Kara replied slightly annoyed that her sister had come round and interrupted her and Mon-El's 2nd kiss. She smiled to herself at that thought, 2nd kiss that's 2 more than she expected when fighting with the difficult Daxamite, or trying to get him to do anything the way she wanted him to do things or be what she wanted him to be. Deep down she was glad he did things his way, she liked the fun side of him, the side that allowed her to do things she normally would not do, get drunk, dance and laugh.

Alex went to the fridge and grabbed a drink, and went to sit next to Kara

"Can we talk?" there was a soft nervousness to her voice

"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Kara looking concerned at her sister

"Where do I start?" questioned Alex, looking at her hands and rubbing them uncertainly

Kara's phone suddenly loudly beeped, making both jump, she grabbed it and looked at the message hiding the screen from Alex

 _Hope I didn't get you in trouble with big sis, still not sure this is a good plan,_

 _but we should talk tomorrow. XX M_

Kara smiled as she read it, Alex watched her with interest

"Who is that?" she asked in her DEO voice

"Just a cute guy I met at the shops earlier" lied Kara, "He gave me his number, I thoughts why not"

Alex smiled and looked relieved "Thank goodness," she signed, I thought you were interested in Mon-El, and so glad you are not"

Kara was really shocked, "What's wrong with Mon-El?"

"Where do I start?" questioned Alex, "Frat-boy, lazy, hooking up with most of the women in the city, come on even YOU don't like him" she glanced at Kara who looked unsure, "Please tell me you don't? I mean you two seem to flirt, and he's good looking if you like that type of pretty boy band guy, but you fight more and he always annoys you…."

"No I don't like him" Smiled Kara, "never even considered him as anything other than a friend," she lied

"So what's this guy like?"

"Mark, 27, school teacher" she started to describe her perfect man, "Anyway what were you about to say?"

Alex opened her mouth, then both their phones beeped

DEO flashed up demanding they returned right away

Kara sighed, and picked up her bag, Alex chuckled, looks like we never get to talk.

They walked towards the door, and the Alex pointed out the open window, "Makes sense" Kara grabbed her sister and flew to the DEO, landing on the balcony Kara realised she was still in her pink dress not Supergirl costume, "I should get changed!" stated Kara

* * *

"No time" demanded Hank, so they followed him to the briefing room, he turned to Alex "Get Mon-El" she nodded

"Mon-El?" questioned Kara

"His general knowledge is often of help" Hank replied

"I'll get him" Kara said somewhat more harshly that she expected to, Alex smirked a little but let her sister go

* * *

Mon-El was lying on the camp bed he slept on, watching YouTube, Kara entered the room and he casually looked up

"There are a lot of videos of cats on this planet, do you worship them?" he asked "I mean we had animals on Daxam, but didn't dedicate our time to recording them and sharing them with others, there are videos of them on skateboards, and in boats …."

Kara chuckled "No on Daxam you were too busy partying" she spoke the words before she realised what she had said, then looked horrified at herself

Mon-El took her slur on his planet in good grace, "Not always, sometimes we dance"

"Sorry" her voice cracked "Im so sorry, I cant insult your planet every time something happens" she walked over to the bed, and he sat up, she took his hand in hers, "I don't mean to judge you for where you are from"

"Yet you do, " he said sadly, "I know I will mess up, break your heart, break your trust, not be what you want, I can never be that perfect, even if I wasn't from Daxam this is who I am, I make mistakes" He turned to look at her, his grey eyes watering, "Sorry Kara," He leant over and kissed her softly, she tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a heart broken Kara sat on his bed

* * *

The moment he left the room he ran into Winn

"Did Kara find you?" Mon-El shock his head, "Hank needs you to join us for a briefing" continued Winn, Mon-El nodded and followed him

* * *

Kara cleaned her face then went to the briefing thinking she would just say she didn't find Mon-El


	4. Ranting

Sorry a very brief chapter Which im not sure if I like or not, I may change it tomorrow, I have an idea I want to get to, but really thought I need a good Mon-El break down about what's going on in his life before getting him back with Kara. Thanks for the reviews and follows its so flattering. I am restricted to writing on the weekend so sorry I cant up date as much as I want

* * *

The Briefing had started, the 2 Aliens sat as far from each other and tried to avoid eye contact. Luckily no one really noticed, J'onn was very concerned there had been a few whispers of a new uprising and he wanted to have things in place to block them off. Mon-El was asked for some back ground information, and was creeped out a little by Winn looking at him with his normal Alien loving gaze, whenever anyone showed new powers or Alien knowledge. Alex laughed at Winn.

Kara had been deep in her own thoughts when she realised that J'Onn was talking to her, Alex had kicked her and she looked around, "So Kara and Mon-El will go at first light, Alex have your team prepped, Winn set up a program and connect the detection to Alex's portable"

"I cant" protested Kara, not sure what she was signed up for, but being with Mon-El wasn't good

He scoffed, and shock his head still smarting from earlier when he had realised that she would drop her Xenophobic attitude about his home world and upbringing, everyone in the room looked at him.

"Do you have something to say?" Demanded Alex

"Oh no," He smiled, "I'm a simple Daxamite, I cant possible be of use, could I Kara?" his tone was accusing and hurt, he stood up and left the room

Alex rushed after him "Mon-El" she shouted, angry at him, she wasn't sure why but she would defend her sister no matter what.

He stopped and turned to look at her, his face stoney cold but his eyes full of sadness

"What Alex? Are you going to tell me what a waste of space I am as well? Im sick to death of being told what I should do and what is expected of me, you, you, you have no idea how hard this is for me. Two months ago I was on Daxam, it was a lovely summer day, holiday time beautiful warm nights and the flowers were in full bloom, I had everything, a job I enjoyed, a lovely home, my family, my friend." His voice started to crack, as tears started pooling in his eyes, he slouched against a wall, crumpling to sit on the floor. "W w what do I have now? Nothing, my home, my life everything is gone. I have no one to talk to, years of friendships are gone, and even if someone survived they will be 35 years older now, they lived their lives, I am a distant memory to them, if anything. This planet is so hard and Im really trying" Alex sat down next to him, her heart breaking for the scared young sat next to her. She took his hand in hers while he carried on. "I only understand half of what Winn says, English is hard. I still don't know what Chillax or Bae means. Everything is so different, I'm really trying. I live here on this base, I have no privacy, everything I do is controlled by the DEO and Kara , I'm considered a danger because I suddenly have all these powers to adjust to. Kara wants me to be just like her, and I'm not sure I want to, and everything I question it she throws up the fact I'm from Daxam, like it's a bad thing, I'm sorry I'm not perfect and from Earth or Kypton, I cant help where I'm from" He was sobbing and Alex wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair

"Its ok" she whispered, looking up she saw J'onn watching them and nodded. He looked concerned "It will be ok" she whispered to Mon-El.


	5. Mum Time

Thank you for the comments, Im glad you are enjoying the story, another shorter chapter, the next will be longer I promise, please carry on commenting, it inspires me to write more when I know people are reading and enjoying the direction Im going in

* * *

After the briefing came to an abrupt end with Alex and Mon-El leaving Kara got up and went to talk to the one person she really needed to speak to.

As the hologram of her mother switched on she felt reassured, and a wave of comfort, she smiled at the sight of her, and sat down on the floor.

"Hi Mum" she grinned

"Hello my daughter" the Kryptonian woman replied, "How can I help you?"

"I just need a chat" she smiled, unsure why she was trying to look cheery for a hologram. "I feel so lost mum. I cant explain to anyone here, because they don't understand, how could they understand, they didn't come from Krypton," she started fiddling with her cape, she had changed in to her spare Supergirl outfit before the earlier briefing.

"You wish to talk about Krypton?"

"No," Kara wasn't too sure, "No, I don't know…, could we be wrong about Daxam?"

"Daxam, our sister world, started a horrific war which killed millions"

"I know all of that, just are they all bad?"

"They are bullies only out for themselves" came the stilted reply, Kara looked sadly at her mother

"Mon-El isn't," she protested, "well he was a bit, but he's kind and caring and not like we were told Daxamites are, I mean he's a bit like we were told, but he's different"

"Kara, I recommend removing this boy from your life"

"Im not sure I can, we had a fight and I feel so empty, I want to run to him, and tell him what has upset me, but I cant cos I have upset me. I hate that all I know is that Daxamites are bad"

"Daxam…." The hologram started to reply

"Sound off," Kara instructed before continuing "What if we were wrong? We judge and hate people because of the past, but he says we started the War, we judge his people, we think we are better because we believe other things, maybe having a royal family is ok, I don't know, maybe it's a good way to rule, how can we know. Some countries here have Royal families, some don't, each works differently, maybe our worlds are like that." She sighed, "Could we have been wrong for so long? How can I get past this? Every time I get close to him I judge him, I assume he will be what I was always told he is, and I try to change him, make him more Kryptonian, more like me, what you would approve of. I'm not sure why I do that, he's perfect as he is. I mean he drives me crazy all the time, he is pig headed and argues, but calls me out when I'm unfair, or harsh or judge people. He makes me smile, more than that, he makes me laugh, and happy, and I hate that he's not talking to me, because I feel there is a huge part missing from my life, I want to go to his room and talk to him, he listens like he really cares. All I want is to be close to him, he's my closest friend….."

The door opened, and Winn was stood there, he looked at Kara sat on the floor full Supergirl outfit fiddling with her cape

"Are you ok" He asked looking concerned there was something wrong with the Aliens the all seemed to be acting a little crazier than normal

"I'm fine" she replied, fake smile plastered on her face, "just tired, wanted to see mum, but off to bed now" and she got to her feet

Winn smiled at her, his work clothes were crumpled from a long day in them, and he too wanted nothing more than his bed, "Fancy dropping me home? I'm shattered and it takes a while to get home this time of night"

"Sure" replied Kara

"Great" grinned Winn, "I'll grab my bag"

Kara turned to the hologram "Bye mum" and it shut down, then followed Winn to get his bag


	6. The next morning

So sorry this is short again, hard time of the year for me, the next week is not good, so Im trying to keep this updated so I don't stop. I know what I want to happen next just getting to that stage is taking a while. I'm glad people are reading this thanks. I want to send Mon-El to uni but don't know what he should study, I was thinking history, or languages, or maybe Law or Politics, please give me suggestions

* * *

Kara woke early after a terrible nights sleep, she realised she was still in her supergirl outfit, well that was a first, she didn't normally sleep in it. She shook the sleep from her eyes and showered, she put her outfit in the washing machine and pulled her spare from the cupboard, then put it back today she didn't fancy being Supergirl, today she wanted to be Kara, she got dressed in a soft blue sun dress and a yellow cardigan.

After eating breakfast she fussed around her flat for a bit, before realised she was wasting time, putting off having to take Mon-El somewhere. She really hoped he was listening cos she had no idea what they were meant to be doing. Butterflies flitted around her stomach, that horrible nervous feeling where she struggled to know what she wanted, yet knew that something had to change, she hated feeling like that.

"Deep breaths Kara, Deep breaths" she muttered to herself and picked up her bag and phone, no messages, she felt sad, she half hoped that there would be messages from Alex or Mon-El or even Winn, she assumed that Alex had shouted at Mon-El, unfairly and he had stormed off into the arms of a random female, he certainly had no problem attracting people. She could have kicked her self not noticing how attractive he was, seriously boy band pretty, muscles but not too much, just enough to show in those t-shirts he liked wearing, grey eyes who has grey eyes? That smile that reassured you. Not that looks were a concern to her, she was more interested in him as a person.

"Stop wasting time" she scolded herself and walked out of the front door

* * *

At the DEO it was very quiet, only the night staff were there, she glanced at her watch, 5.30am, no wonder, most of the staff would not be in until 9, and those called in last night would be in later, no chance that Winn would be around, he was not a morning person, evenings were more about him and his on line gaming, J'onn needed some down time, he was so wound up.

Kara walked to the locker room where Mon-El slept, hesitating before opening the door, she looked to his bed and her heart sank, it was empty, the sheets and bedding was neatly folded on one side, and it looked as if his personal items had gone, his green jacket normally was hung over the edge of the locker but that was missing, and his locker was open and clearly empty. He had left, it was very clear to see. Suddenly everything started to spin while getting darker and darker, she hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Kara woke a few seconds later, pleased that no one else had witnessed her fainting, she got up and sat on the now empty bed catching her breath. Her eyes starting to water, and she felt her pulse rising with the panic that he was gone.

"You shouldn't be in here" a harsh female voice demanded as a DEO officer walked into the room, spotting Kara, "Im sorry Ma'am" she quickly apologised, "I didn't recognise you out of your uniform" indicating that Kara was not dressed as Supergirl

"Needs a wash" Smiled Kara flashing a smile at the officer, "Where is Mon-El?" then trying to distance herself emotionally from him added "We have a mission and I was to pick him up this morning"

"I'm not sure Ma'am, I'm sorry I came on shift late, maybe he's working out?"

Kara smiled and stood up "Thanks, I will check that out"

* * *

She stopped by the training room but he wasn't there, just memories of working out with him, how he felt when fighting, how he tasted when they were kissing, and she couldn't stand it any longer, she rush out of the DEO

* * *

She was flying around not sure what to do or where to go, and there was only 1 person she could talk to about this even though she knew what the outcome would be, so at 6 am she was knocking on Alex's door.

The door opened and a damp Daxamite opened the door, his hair was wet and dripping over his bare chest glistening with water, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and had clearly dashed out of the shower to open the door, he had his finger pressed to his lips suggesting silence, but Kara couldn't say a word if she wanted to.


	7. All change

Thank you for all the support so far

* * *

Mon-El grabbed Kara's arm realising how bad it looked, him clad only in a towel at her sister's house, "Whatever is going through your mind, it's not what it looks like" he whispered, she looked like she was about to run away so he continued "Please for once in your life trust me enough to hear me out, not judge me because of a reputation my home planet has"

Kara, hurt and cross and just wanting to run, was stung by recent events so decided to follow him inside.

She sat on her sisters sofa, a cup of coffee in her hand, moving between holding it and putting it on the table as she was shaking she was worried it would spill everywhere. Mon-El came back into the living room, this time wearing faded blue jeans, still shirtless, a black T-shirt in one hand and a small towel in the other as he rubbed his hair removing most of the extra water, leaving his dark hair spiked in damp clumps. He dropped the towel into the Washing Machine, and pulled on his T-shirt sitting next to her.

"You and my sister" she nearly hissed at him, "Seriously is that how you hurt me"

He started to laugh, which made her more annoyed

"Alex!" the amusement in his voice was clear to hear, "Oh Kara, I'm so far from what you sister looks for in a partner" shaking his head in amusement, then backing up slightly, "Thought it appears you are not yet aware, interesting, she will let you know in her own time"

Kara look confused at him, but was still annoyed as to why he was there

"So I went to the DEO to do that thing that J'onn wanted us to do" she explained

"You have no idea what we were meant to do?" he was studying her, then decided to fill it in, "We need to go to see a crash landed ship, it went down last night, he wanted me to go along as I have more knowledge of other races than you" realising she may take his words as bragging, he changed to add, "from my time with " he paused slightly as if considering his words, "guarding the Royal Family"

"Oh, that makes sense" she smiled, "I wasn't really listening yesterday,"

"I guessed, " he smiled, "yesterday was eventful for a few of us" he gestured around, "Look, I'm sorry about us, I really like you Kara…"

"But…." She continued

"You have too many hang-ups about who I am, you can't look past where I am from" He no longer was smiling, he looked heart broken. Tears pooled in her blue eyes

"Mon-El, I really want to, when I'm with you it doesn't matter where you are from"

"Its funny, how much our upbringing impacts us isnt it?"

Kara grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes, "What happens now?"

"We try to be friends I guess, I mean that's a massive step for our races isn't it?"

She looked unsure, but smiled at him, "Why are you at my Sisters? And where is she?"

"She's asleep, we were talking most of the night so she's pretty tired, she's taking the day off and having a lie in" he replied

"Talking?" questioned Kara

"Yeah" he replied in a non-committal way

She badly wanted to ask what they were but didn't want to push it

"I guess we should check out that ship, or J'onn will be calling and you will be late for work"

"Im on holiday from CatCo this week, so Im all yours after" she smiled, before realising what she was saying, he didn't reply, almost pretending he didn't hear her, her heart sank

"Can you fly us there? I still can't fly, though Winn thinks I may if I stay on this planet long enough"

She nodded and they walked to the window together before flying off.

* * *

Kara dropped Mon-El back at Alex's flat after they had looked into the ship and identified it. She then went home, to watch a weepy film and sleep.

* * *

Alex looked at her house guest, watching her sister fly off, "So did you tell her?"

He shook his head "No, this is something I need to do, its for me, not because of someone else"

Alex beamed at him, "Mon-El what happened to you," and flung her arms around him

* * *

It was nearly midday when Kara woke, she had gone home, crawled into bed to watch a dvd and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, this wouldn't alarm her, but she realised it was midday the next day, she had slept for 27 hours. A glance at her phone told her that she had missed a few texts from Alex who just assumed she was busy, but nothing urgent. She picked up the phone and texted Alex back, stating she had slept for a whole day so not ignoring her. She got up and showered, and went to make toast before realising she was out of bread.

Her phone Beeped, it was Alex, who was suggesting lunch, Kara looking at the lack of bread issue, thought 2 birds with one stone, and texted back that she would meet her in 20 minutes

* * *

As Kara approached the restaurant she was concerned to see J'onn and Mon-El sat with Alex

"Everything ok?" she asked, wondering why there were a group waiting for her

Mon-El smiled warmly at her, J'onn always looked slightly annoyed so his mood was hard to judge

"Everything is good, we just need to have a chat with you about a few things" Alex explained, "Lets order first"

"Good idea, I'm very hungry" Kara exclaimed, trying to cover up her panic

They all ordered, and everyone bar Kara had a light meal, Kara was very hungry and ordered 2 meals and a milkshake.

"So Kara we have something to discuss with you" Started Alex, her tone was slightly pensive, "We" she gestured around the table, "Have been talking about Mon-El's future around here, and it's been decided that he will no longer be under your custody.."

She hushed slightly as the food arrived, they thanked their server and then carried on

"Is this cos of the Daxam thing" she jumped in panicked, worried about everything at once was he pushing her away because of where they were born, did they others think she was racist, did she think she was racist?

"No," reassured Mon-El

"No" continued J'onn. "We just decided he's an adult and had proven himself so doesn't need to be under anyone's supervision"

Kara bit her lip but nodded

"Alex and I were talking last night, and I really want to settle in to my new home, but I can't do that if someone else makes my choices" Mon-El explained, "I need to learn for myself and find myself, you are so caring and so kind, but you are also too busy, you have 2 lives, you don't need me as well, it's hard to teach me everything in the short time you have free, you are young, need to spend your time having fun" He smiled

"We asked too much of you Kara" Stated J'onn, "we can see something is bothering you, so decided to ease the burden, and it was unfair of me to ask you to work with someone whose culture you oppose, it would be like forcing me to work with M'gann" Kara wanted to protest, but a quick glance at Mon-El who was shaking his head made her think this was a fight that she didn't need to or want to have.

She nodded and J'onn checked his watch, "Excuse me" he stated then left, Mon-El looked amused, J'onn's bluntness always entertained him.

Alex was still eating and shrugged, "So are you going to fill her in, or shall I?" she looked at the young man next to her, he grinned

"Ok, I want to tell her" and he reached into his pocket, Kara was concerned this was already rather strange, then Mon-El pulled out a plastic card and passed it to her.

"University of National City?" She read "Mike Matthews! You are a student! What are you studying?

"Anthropology" he beamed, "It seemed the best way to learn about this world, Plus as Alex explains University is a place for young people to learn their place in the world, stand on their own feet and make mistakes with a safety net"

"The DEO have set Mon-El up with a scholarship and financial support, and he has agreed to work for us on weekends if needed, we can monitor him and his powers, with freedom to create a life that he wants" Alex reassured her sister, Then turning to him, "There is one condition though, given your reputation, you cant live on campus, we have a flat for you next door, its discreet enough so we can visit you without nosey students watching. This restaurant is DEO friendly as well, so we can meet and chat here!" there was a slight hint of a threat to her tone

This didn't faze the young Alien who was smiling

Alex finished her drink, and stood up, she pulled a small envelope from her pocket, which she softly threw to Mon-El, "Keys for your flat, your new bank card, pin number and the address of a furniture shop who will furnish your flat, I will have your things delivered to you later, Mr Jones who owns the shop should be able to get you stuff for today then the rest will be in a few days, and don't forget that your Uni books, and computer will be arriving at 7, Winn will be coming over to fix your secure WIFI about that time as well, so make you are in"

"Thank you Alex" he replied and hugged her

"Kara, if you want to chat I'm finishing work at 6 today, unless something comes up, text me" and she walked off

"So Im not your Mentor any more?" Kara asked her voice cracking slightly

"No you are not," He confirmed

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence which Mon-El broke, he put his hand out, too shake hands "I think we need to start again, Hi I'm Mon-El"

Kara laughed and took his hand "Hi I'm Kara" she smiled

"So Kara, do you have any plans or will you like to be Kara and Mike for an afternoon, and do normal Human things, like checking out my new flat and shopping for furniture" he smiled

"There is nothing I would like more, other than being Kara and Mon-El and being human for the afternoon" she replied

"Did you know that Mon-El is a more normal name that half the students I met today, there was a girl called Bunny, isn't that an animal?" He asked laughing as they got up from the table, he left some money on the table for a tip as the bill was already charged to the DEO and they went to see his new flat


	8. Being Domestic

_This is a light fluffy chapter to get out two crazy kids to spend some time together just being them, I have some very sad plans for the next chapter but don't feel today is good day to write sad, so just wrote some light friendship building with the 2 of them. Thank you for all your kind words in the reviews it makes me so happy to see people are reading this and enjoying this **#Karamel** I believe that's their shipname_

* * *

Kara looked around the empty flat, it was light and airy, the open-plan kitchen/living area had 2 large windows at on the back wall, which led to small balcony, there was a good sized bedroom, a nice bathroom, with power shower and an old fashioned roll top bath. There was also a walk in wardrobe. She smiled at Mon-El who was excitedly looking in the oven, she realised he possibly wasn't used to ovens or cooking food. The Flat seemed to have some basics, the kitchen was fitted out with all the plates and pans etc that he could need. There were towels in the bathroom, and a pile of blankets and duvets in the wardrobe, so he only needed furniture and personal touches.

"I think we need a list of what you need" she said

"Alex gave me a basic list" he grinned, his grey eyes really lighting up and made Kara's heart flutter/

"Right well lets go and get those things so you have somewhere to sleep tonight"

"This is very, how do you say it?" He paused, "Domestic" and grinned, "So I think you have to call me Mike in public, as that's to be my Earth name" she nodded.

* * *

They went to the furniture shop, which was anything but small, it was a large warehouse, and anything that wasn't in stock could be ordered for 2 days later. The moment Mon-El introduced himself the Assistant couldn't be more helpful

"Ah Mr Matthews we have been expecting you," Gushed the old man (Mr Jones), shaking his hand, "Who is this charming young lady? Your girlfriend?" he asked taking Kara's hand and kissing it

"No!" exclaimed both Kara and Mon-El a little too loudly and urgently. And Mr Jones smiled at them both

They agreed to get the basics today and come back another day for anything that they didn't have time for, so priorities were bed and sofa and a desk for study. Clearly to Kara's amusement the bed was his first choice, they walked around the show room, and he picked a plain heavy white wooden bedframe, then suggested that they try the mattresses out by lying on the show beds to see what they liked best.

"I'm not sure why you are asking my opinion on your bed", Kara flushed slightly "It's your bed not mine"

He started to laugh, and grabbed her hand yanking her on to the bed, she tumbled as she landed next to him "I like this one best, what do you think?" She was laughing as she fell, and relaxed into the bed

"This is nice" she mumbled closing her eyes

"Good decision made then" he grinned propping up on to his elbow and looking at her, he got up off the bed and helped her up, "Now for a sofa"

They tried a few sofas laughing as they joking imagined evenings in his new flat, Kara was keen on a small simple sofa until she sat on it and realised that any person visiting Mon-El would be sat very close to him and she hated the thought of another woman that close to him, He wanted a sofa big enough to sleep on in case he had guests who needed to sleep over. So they tried a few, and both agreed on a 3 seater and a pair of matching arm chairs, but neither liked the colour, so Mr Jones brought out the colour swabs and allowed the perceived couple to pick a dark grey. A few calls later and they were informed it would be collected from another warehouse and delivered the next day, So they picked other items they liked, a coffee table, some lamps for the living room, others for the bed room, 2 tables one for each side of the bed, a desk and chair, a small dining table and chairs, a TV stand for the living room, and TV (Kara picked as all the details were alien to Mon-El) and a chest of drawers and TV for the bedroom, Kara argued he didn't need one, he pointed out she wasn't sleeping there and he was, so he was watching TV in bed, this one had a built in DVD player.

Mr Jones assured them anything currently in shock would be delivered about 7 and the rest would be the next day. Having a few hours to spare before any of the deliveries they decided to carry on being normal humans

"Let's go to the park" grinned Kara, "I never just go to the park, I'm always rescuing people not just relaxing"

"On one condition" he grinned, "or make it 2"

She looked at him "And what are your conditions Mr Matthews?"

"Well Miss Danvers," he grinned, "We have ice cream and try to roller skate"

"I think we can manage that" She lead the way smiling to herself at the idea of Mon-El on skates and how bad he would be, though she was let down when he turned out to be pretty good.

They sat on the grass in the sun eating ice cream and chatting, "I like this flavour" Mon-El indicated the toffee ice cream he had 3 different flavoured scopes in the tub he was eating, "Want to try some?" He held out the spoon with some on, she looked uncertain, "I promise I don't have germs, well maybe I do" she shrugged, and she smiled and took the spoon

"Yum, I should have had that one" she sighed, he handed his tub of Ice cream over to her, "Here you go"

"Are you sure?" she queried, touched by how kind he was being, he nodded. "Want some of mine?"

"No its fine" he lay on his back with his hands folded behind his head, she looked at him "Stop blocking my tan" he complained and grabbed her hand to pull her down next to him

"My ice cream" she joked as for the 2nd time that day she nearly landed on him, and holding closely to the tub of ice cream he just gave her.

"It's nice here, reminds me of the Palace gardens" he fondly remembered, "I wish I could have taken you there"

She smiled, then her phone beeped

" _Are you ok? I know you don't like Mon-El much, J'onn and I thought it was for the best to give you space from him_ " read the text from Alex

She smiled at the text and the irony

 _"Im ok, just relaxing in the park with a friend"_

Alex texted back very quickly _"Mark?"_

 _"Not telling"_ replied Kara

She suddenly saw the time and jumped up, "Time to go sleepy" she declared, "Its 6.30"


	9. Moving In

Note to self don't watch the Vampire Diaries while writing Supergirl fiction, I nearly called Mon-El Kai a few times, but at least he hasn't gone on a crazy killing spree

Also I know its not Cannon or confirmed or much beyond fan speculation, but I think Mon-El is the Daxam Prince so will be dropping hints about that

Thank you again for your comments, and reviews they make me so happy to read them, mostly this week, its emotionally a bad week for me, I channelled a bit of that into Kara and Mon-El's chat towards the end, will expand on that later, just found it a bit hard to write.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El strolled slowly back to his new flat, she was enjoying this "being human day" taking in her surroundings, watching people interact, she realised she normally was so fast paced, being Supergirl, being a reporter, being everything expected of her she forgot to be human and to live.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked looking at her with interest

"Just how nice it is to enjoy life for once, this is the first time in ages that I have really just looked around without being on alert"

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked

"Yes very much, it's nice just being normal for once" she grinned at him. "Well as normal as we ever feel" she glanced at an old couple, both with shocking white hair softly kissing each other, and smiled "I often wonder what it would be like to just be normal"

"If you were normal, you wouldn't have met me, just think how dull your life would be," he grinned

She softly hit his arm, "You say dull, I say stress free" she joked, then realised they were outside his flat, she paused not sure what they would do now, did she go in with him or not, though he soon fixed that issue.

"Fancy coming up, once the furniture is here we can grab some dinner?" he looked at her, then suddenly realised that he didn't want to pressure her, "you don't have to if you are busy"

"I would love to, can I pop home, I need to charge my phone or else I won't have any battery, plus I don't think we are ready to explain to Winn why I'm at your flat just yet, he's due at 7 isn't he?"

Mon-El smiled, "Come over when you are ready, shall I text when Winn has gone?" she nodded, and walked off

* * *

He went up to his flat, and smiled, peace, and personal space, after too long living in a busy building with strangers being around him all the time and nowhere to be by himself. Before he had time to think much there was a knock on the door, his books and laptop arrived as well as a box of cables and other bits that he assumed were aimed at Winn for setting up a secure network. He decided it was safest not to touch the lap top either, it was new in a box and he didn't really understand all the technology of this world yet, his phone was just about complicated enough for him.

The next knock on the door was all his things he had left with Alex which was not a lot given he had been living in the DEO. He was unpacking these when his furniture arrived, there were 8 men helping to unpack and set it up, he tried to help but they refused his assistance, even though he knew he could easily carry any item, even pretending he was human he would still carry a lot. They worked swiftly and within 30 minutes, his bedroom was all furnished, the living room was awaiting the sofa and armchairs as well as the kitchen table and chairs, but was starting to look more homely. He thanked the delivery men and they assured him the remainder of the order would be with him within 48 hours and would text him to arrange delivery.

 _"Sorry Man, something came up at work, can't get to you today, can I come over tomorrow AM? Winn"_

 _"No Problem, anything I can help with?"_ texted back Mon-El

 _"Oh Man we so need a good natter, how about some Call of Duty after work on Sat, your place I will set you up with an X-box"_

 _"I only understand half of that, but we can talk about that tomorrow"_

With that a confused looking Mon-El decided to put the bedding on his bed, he would ask Kara what Winn meant when he saw her later.

Oh Kara, he thought, grabbed his phone

 _"Winn cancelled work need him, so you can come over when you want"_

 _"Over in five minutes" She replied_

 _"Shall I order us food? What do you fancy, can you bring some of those movies on round discs, you pick the ones, just have no tv yet"_

 _"Yes, and you pick, see you soon X_ "

* * *

Kara arrived at his flat, she was feeling nervous, she hadn't felt like this ever, just friends just friends she said as she knocked on the door.

He opened the door grinning and looking proud, the room was half furnished and looked a lot better than a few hours earlier, "I ordered Pizza and beer, is that ok" he looked concerned, "it's wrong?"

"No" she smiled, "No it's all good, I brought some films"

She followed him into the flat, and looked around, "have you worked out the oven yet?"

He smirked "I'm not that hopeless, I can also work a kettle, can I get you a coffee?"

She smiled, he filled the kettle and switched it on, then walked to the balcony, she followed.

"It's nice here," she said looking out at the park, the cool air brushing against her face, glancing at him, he looked very attractive in the half light

"It's nice to not be in ear shot of any of the DEO for once, "he smiled, looking at her, the moonlight shimmered in her hair, "This planet is pretty, but I miss Daxam…" he didn't get a chance to finish as there was a knock on the door, "Pizza" he grinned and went to collect it

* * *

There was an uncomfortable discussion about should they sit in the floor of the living room as there were no chairs, or sit on his bed and watch DVDs on his DVD playing TV as the TV channels were not connected yet. Both of them heavily stressed that they were friends only, so they took their beer, coffee, pizza and potato wedges into the bed room and Kara put a DVD on and showed him how to work the remote control.

"You don't have dragons on this world?" asked Mon-El propped up by a pile of pillows, next to Kara on the bed

"No" smiled Kara, "we don't really have large flying animals, seagulls are as large as they get" with a playful teasing tone in her voice

"Shame" laminated Mon-El "I like dragons, had a pet one"

"A Pet dragon?" questioned Kara, "I thought they were only for the rich"

"Well it was the Prince's… but as his body guard I looked after it and part of my duty" Mon-El quickly explained, "He was very sweet, looked like that one, Toothless?" He pointed at the dragon on the screen, Kara was really enjoying watching Mon-El watch How to Train your Dragon, more as an instructional video than a film, "He only agreed to look after him because he was injured in a match and they were going to kill him," Mon-El explained

"We didn't have any pets" said Kara sadly looking at him

"Does it get easier?" he asked earnestly

"What?" she queries softly

"The loneliness, missing everything from home, the smell of the air, the hum of the insects. The food, but mostly my family, my friends. The other day when I was upset I wanted to talk to my Mum so badly, but I will near hear her voice again, never turn to her for advice, and I really want to. And that sounds bad I'm considered an adult, should be mated, yet I still want to turn to her for advice. Talk though things with her.

So many questions I will never know the answer too, so many things I will never get to tell her. To see my Dad be proud of me, or horrified I'm never sure how he feels about me, I never seem to do what he wants from me. I hate it, I just want to talk to them again, even once more, get to say goodbye, but I don't even know where they were on that last day.

What about my friends, I can never be really honest about who I am can I? I mean your friends know but they are your friends, I step out of line and they take your side. Will I ever find friends again like I had, from when I was very young, who have the same upbringing, understand my culture like they do?"

Kara took his hand, "I don't know, I'm sorry, I was lucky, Clark was here already, he found me a family, who accepted me so quickly and I never felt anything other than love from them, I could open up to them. Maybe I was lucky, young enough to adapt, but still remember my home, not a single day goes by when I don't miss my real mum, I have Eliza, and she's wonderful, loves me so much. Still there were days when I wanted my real mum, the woman who cared for me when I was 2, who knows the songs that help me sleep, and I will never replace that.

I can never replace that, but other people will come into your life who fill those gaps, make the pain easier to bear, and make it easier to make this planet your home, and you will always have me" she swallowed slightly as she said that unsure how he would react, he moved to pull her closer to him, into a hug

"Oh Kara I wish that was true, we both know you are too good for me, and one day you will realise it too"

"Mon-El I wish you had the faith in yourself that I do" she said staring into his grey eyes, as he released the hug and lay back down, she lay down again leaning her head slightly on his chest and looking at the TV

He was grinning at it, "Oh he can fly again, This is a great film" purposely avoiding talking about feelings anymore, they drifted to sleep with the film still playing with her curled up against his chest and him softly stroking her hair


	10. Winn

A quick much lighter chapter for you today

* * *

Mon-El woke up, slightly disorientated by the new surroundings and much bigger bed, as the sleep lifted from his eyes he saw Kara curled up on the other side of the bed sound asleep. He smiled she looked so pretty her golden curls tumbling over her face. He pulled a blanket over her, slipped out of bed, grabbing his phone and some clean clothes he left the bedroom, to shower, pulling the door shut behind him so she could sleep longer.

 _"Hi Man, Im free this morning, can I come over in half an hour_ " Texted Winn

Mon-El replied that he was free and then went to shower, enjoying the new found freedom he made a coffee and waited for Winn to arrive

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Mon-El rushed to the door before Winn woke Kara,

"Hi Man" grinned Winn, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement, his relationship with the young Alien had been rocky but he decided to put to behind them. How many people got to be good friends with 2 real life superheroes, and having a close male friend would be nice for once. James was a friend, but he was all business, Guardian stuff, work things. Winn was in serious need of a guy friend who he could play computer games with, talk about girls, go to bars with, (though he was concerned about how much female attention he would get if he went with Mon-El, women seemed very drawn to him).

Mon-El beamed at him, then whispered "Shh," and pointed to the bed room door

Winn nodded looking proud, "Already?" he exclaimed in hushed tones

"Not like that" Mon-El countered, but Winn wasn't listening, he looked in awe at his Daxamite friend.

"Teach me your ways"

"What is a Call of Duty?" Mon-El asked trying to change the subject, which worked, Winn excitedly explained it, to a confused Mon-El who had seen battle so wondered why people would pretend to be in it, and why sit around looking at a screen when they could be out enjoying the world

Winn happily set up the Wifi and home network for Mon-El showed him how to turn his laptop on and assured him that it was baby steps, he would adjust to Earth technology, He set him up with the TV channels, including the English Premier league Football after his taste of football had made him wanting more.

"This place is nice" commented Winn, glancing around, "Better than Student Digs, I hear you are a student now" and winked

"Ok what's that mean?"

"Students normally party a lot, and tidy up a lot less, tend to be loud and not nice as they will just get damaged"

Mon-El nodded, he was used to the best that Daxam could offer living in the Palace.

"Parties, I do like Parties" He stated, "Maybe not as much as Kryptonians think I should, there is a time and place for that " He looked around, "Yes I'm lucky I was found by you and your friends, I am glad I was accepted, could have been much worse" he smiled, passing Winn a cup of coffee

"Im glad that we met you too, its nice to learn new customs" Smiled Winn, "Plus having an Alien as a friend means there is very chance I can Spank you at Pro Evo"

Mon-El looked horrified, "Spank!" he questioned

Winn smirked then burst out laughing, "Spank, it means beat"

"You want to Beat me? As in Hit?"

"No I want to win a game I play against you" Winn Exclaimed

"Oh" replied Mon-El, "That makes more sense, I don't think I will ever get used to your language"

Winn looked proud "When is the rest of the furniture arriving?"

"They said by tomorrow will text when it's ready"

"All done," Grinned Winn, as the TV lit up and there were a list of channels, "I have given you access to most TV channels, your Wifi and network runs though the DEO so you have all the protection that the DEO offers. Try not to talk about any Alien related things on any other network, they are not as protected, you don't know who can access your accounts, and its' dangerous for you. To connect to the network you need your DEO ID and your finger print and your password each week"

"So much to remember"

"You will adjust, it will be golden"

"Thank you" softy smiled Mon-El, "Not just for this, for everything"

Winn beamed, "Aw man" and hugged the very shocked Daxamite

"Hey Winn" murmured a very sleepy Kara, her hair messed and wild, her dress creased from sleep.

The two guys turned to face her, Mon-El beamed and Winn looked shocked

"Kara?" he panicky looked between Kara and Mon-EL, "you are here, in Mon-El's bed?"

"Yes she slept with me last night" Innocently proclaimed Mon-El

"Ummm, Not quite" protested Kara

"You two?" stated Winn, "Wow I didn't see that happening"

"It's not what it seems" protested Kara

"You slept together"

"Yes" confirmed Mon-El

"No," declared Kara

"We did," Mon-El was very confused as to why she was denying it, "We watched a film, then fell asleep, you were there when I woke, so I left you sleeping"

"So you didn't…" Winn queried

"No No No" defended Kara, as Mon-El looked on not understanding the half conversation that was being had. "We Slept, nothing else not SLEPT"

"Oh you mean Mated" beamed Mon-El starting to follow the discussion, "No we are just friends, we were talking about home and My…. I mean the Prince's Pet dragon, and then it was late"

Winn looked a little more assured, but still concerned, "Why were you in his bed?"

"No seats, no TV in this room" Kara explained

"Right" smiled Winn, accepting the answer, he still had feeling for Kara, he hoped she would return them. He tilted his head and looked at Mon-El "Pet Dragon?"


	11. DEO

_Again thanks for the reviews they make writing much easier._

 _I had a bit of writers block with this chapter, but know where it is going now, I will get them together very soon don't panic, but in real CW mode I need a few more misunderstandings_

* * *

It had over a week since Mon-El had moved in to his flat, Winn had called "Rain Check" on their night of Xbox, which made Mon-El relieved as he had no idea what it meant. He had started Uni, and was settling in, making some friends of a similar age to him, who were helping him to settle in and catch up. It wasn't bad he only missed the first few weeks, University was great in allowing him to learn modern culture and meet new people. His Daxamite physiology prevented him from getting drunk at the student bars, which he found ironically a benefit as he was still learning about controlling his powers.

He still carried on his evening Psychology course which he found really interesting, and he enjoyed the company of the group, learning about the different people on the planet was really enjoyable for him. The young wide eyed and excited university students, the older more jaded adult learners. He liked to visit the pub to watch the football with Steve after class, find out about the families and those important to them. Martha brought him cookies she wanted to feed him up. He felt less lonely, all these people around him, all these people with tales of heart ache they had lost so much, yet he could never open up to anyone, who could understand he was from Daxam and not from Earth like they just assumed.

There were women who clearly took a liking to him, and it took a lot of his effort to remember that he was no longer on Daxam, so behaviour that was acceptable there was not on Earth. He avoided being alone with any of the women after one jumped on him and kissed him after a lunch together. It had shocked him, he reacted by pushing her away and told her he was seeing someone, he knew it wasn't true but he didn't really want to be with someone just yet, and that felt wrong.

Then he bumped into Kara, it was Thursdays night, he was working at the DEO, J'onn had called him into look at some alien technology and he was sat in the briefing room working on his course work, listening to some music that Daniel from Uni had suggested, when she walked in, his heart missed a beat. He knew that he felt strongly for her, but time apart had been what they both needed, after falling asleep together he gave her space, not all was intended, some was because of the changes, settling into his new course, and flat.

* * *

Kara wasn't expecting to see Mon-El, she had been busy at CatCo and was trying to put space between them because Winn had been teasing her. She stopped as she walked through the door, he hadn't noticed her, she toyed with the idea of walking back out of the room, but then he looked up and her heart did a flip.

"Hi" He grinned, taking his ear phones out

"H-h-hi" she replied

"How are you?" He asked, "It feels like it's been ages since I saw you"

"I'm good" she beamed moving to sit near him, "Sorry been busy, was meaning to text you"

"I'm equally to blame" He admitted, "has been hectic, but should be calmer now"

"Hectic?" she asked then reminded herself, "University, how is that?"

"Great," He beamed, "I can't thank people enough for the opportunity. To start again on an Alien world and to have support to get a second chance," his eyes watered slightly, "University is a bit like being on Daxam"

She laughed it would make sense, the parties and fun would remind him of home, "I'm glad you fit in well, I'm guessing you are not lacking for female company" there was a hint of jealousy in her voice, he clearly picked up on it

"I'm hard to resist" grinning, "But we both know that I'm not interested in random women" he moved to brush a strand of her hair from her face, and they looked at each other, breathing heavily. J'onn's heavy footsteps startled them to move apart, Kara jumped so much she moved to the other side of the room.

J'onn walked in, he was holding a weapon in his hand and looked puzzled, it had been a long day and he needed some answers, he dropped the weapon on the desk in front of Mon-El, "so any idea what this is?"

Kara watched bemused as Mon-El gleefully looked over the weapon, and announced it was nothing more than a child's toy from his home world, not dangerous, the power was low. J'onn looked pleased and took it away to study the power source.

"So!" exclaimed Mon-El

"So" repeated Kara

"We haven't seen each other for a while, fancy joining me at a party tomorrow?"

"Party? What type?"

"At university there is a Halloween costume party, I think I need your help to not get it wrong," he smiled

"Costume?" she indicated to her current Supergirl outfit, "will this do"

He laughed, "It's up to you, you know Halloween better than me!"

"Well then…" she started

Alex walked into the room, "There you are, we need you to check out reports of some alien/human violence reported to us" she looked back and forward to the two of them sizing them up, never sure how her sister felt about him. Some days she expected them to announce they had been dating for months, the next she wanted to keep them in rooms apart for fear they would kill each other.

"Coming" Kara stated, and ushered her sister out of the room, mouthing at Mon-El "Text me"

* * *

Out of ear shot from his super hearing Alex decided to ask her sister a few questions

"So how are things going with Mark?" her tone was hasher than she intended

"Mark?" questioned Kara, then remembered that she was meant to be dating someone called Mark, "Oh that fizzled out, just didn't feel right" Alex nodded, took a deep breath

"Is anything going on between you and Mon-El?" Kara opened her mouth to answer "Dobt be cross but Winn told me you slept at Mon-El's flat in his bed the other night, I had to push him to get that information out of him, Mon-El seems very concerned with your approval, and the looks youtwo give each other"

Kara smiled then laughed, "Mon-El! Mon-El! He's just a friend, and yes I slept at his house, it was late, I fell asleep" Kara was very defensive

"Ok" Replied Alex, "Just know you can do better, I like the lad, but he's new to here and he's not good enough for you"

"He's ok" defended Kara, Alex smiled to herself, "He's not that bad just learning about this world"

"Kara," Alex grabbed Kara's shoulder and looked at her "Please be careful, he's not the settling down type, and you my sister are not the one night stand type, that boy will break your heart, and I don't think he will mean to, but he will"

Kara gave her sister a stony glare, "Just as well that he and I are only friends" she lied "And that is all he and I will ever be"

Around the corner Mon-El was listening to this, his heart sank


	12. Halloween

_A bit of a change in style for this chapter, wanted to write something a bit lighter. I hope you like Mon-El's Halloween costume idea_

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, she thought she was dying, her head hurt to move, her mouth felt like she had been licking sandpaper. Every sound was horrible and loud. Her skin felt clammy and unnatural. She slowly looked at her arm, it was a grey off white colour. I'm dead she thought, then realised she didn't know where she was, it wasn't her bedroom, it was much smaller and much more boy like, dark colours, posters of superman on the wall, a little creepy she thought.

There was snoring in the bed beside her, she panicked, last night was a total blur, she remembered flashes, Kissing Mon-El on the dance floor, then straddling someone after trying to pole dance. Flirting with James, trying to set Alex up with Mon-El's tutor and something to do with Winn, she wasn't sure what.

She groaned and turned round, that was when she nearly stopped breathing, sound asleep and shirtless in the bed next to her was Winn.

* * *

 _12 hours earlier_

Kara knocked on Mon-El's door, he had seemed a little distant in his text, but she wondered if she was reading too much into it. She was excited as well, a real Halloween party, she hadn't really gone out in years. She had excitedly planned her outfit it was a TV theme, so she decided to dress as Liv Moore, the Zombie Mortician from izombie, a white choppy wig, white body paint, black eye makeup, jeans and a shirt and a lab coat, she had a jar full of jelly brains as well, to eat and share with people.

The door opened and Mon-El was stood there dressed in a black suit, a white shirt, he had fake blood over the right side of his head and his shirt, she looked at him quizzically.

"I'm Kai Parker" he grinned handing over a champagne glass with a deep red coloured liquid in it, "From the Vampire Diaries, Candy and Billie at University keep saying I look like him so decided to dress as him" Kara made a mental note to check out the show

"So what is he? A Vampire?"

"Kind of, mostly just a sociopathic Witch who kills his family, and people who upset him"

"Nice" smiled Kara, "Im…."

"Liv Moore, Winn showed me izombie, its great" he ushered her in, "you make a good Zombie, is that bad?" Kara smiled, Winn was already there dressed in a Star Trek uniform looking so happy, Kara wondered if dressing in a Star Trek uniform was normal for him.

James arrived next dressed as Prince Charming, saying last minute costumes were not his thing, Mon-El looked bemused at the bright coloured dress coat and sword, and thin gold crown he wore, "That's what Princes wear on this Planet?" he asked, "I was born on the wrong Planet"

"Oh yes you guarded the Prince!" Winn exclaimed

"No Princes wear that in fairy tales, they tend to wear normal clothes" James replied

"Shame I would have liked a crown" replied Mon-El, James looked at him and Mon-El quickly corrected himself, "I would have liked my Prince to wear a crown, it looks noble"

Alex was to join them later after her shift ended, and they spoke about how Mon-El was to be referred to as Mike his Earth name.

"Winn if you get drunk don't call us the wrong names"

"You two try not to either" and with that he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, "This should get your two happy, I got it from Ma'gann" Kara looked at Mon-El

"Be sensible, don't blow your cover"

He looked very confused by her terminology, "well you will have to help me drink it"

That was where the night started to go badly, both had a small drink, well Kara had a small drink, Mon-El could handle his alcohol better so drank more, by the time they got to Halloween Party she was very giggly.

They arrived and Candy and Billie quickly sought out Mon-El, "Mike" they excitedly squealed, "Oh my god you are Kai" and both hugged him at the same time. "I so should have been Bonnie" declared Candy.

A Puzzled looking Mon-El asked Billie "Doesn't he keep trying to kill Bonnie, and she hates him"

Billie started laughing, "we both Ship BonKai". And he made a mental note to establish what the sentence meant. He introduced the 2 girls to the others, and Candy grabbed his hand, Billie grabbed Winn's "come on the others have a booth"

There was a large group from Mon-El's course, who took up most of one of the side rooms, Winn and James were enjoying the attention from Candy and Billie, Kara and Mon-El were sat near each other smiling and giggling, the Alien alcohol had started to strip away their boundaries.

A few blokes joined the group and Mon-El started chatting to one, another started talking to Kara, asking her to eat his brains, she giggled, and flirted back, he asked if she was single, and she didn't want to answer glancing instead at Mon-El who now had a few women very close to him. The guy who she was talking to, she didn't know his name, he was dressed as a vampire and offered to bite her, she looked put out.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her haze Winn put another drink in her hand she downed it quickly. The next thing she knew Candy and Billie had talked her into trying to pole dance, on a stage pole in the corner of the room and do a move called supergirl.

The idea of a move called Supergirl just made her laugh. It shocked her that her superpowers didn't help her, though maybe it was the alcohol. She was suddenly aware that Mon-El was watching so she stopped falling off the pole, blaming her clothing for stopping her gripping, so decided to give Vampire guy a lap dance.

Alex grabbed her sister's arm "Kara, what are you doing?"

"Alex" she beamed hugging her sister, "This is Vampire guy, Vampire guy this is my sister"

"Kara a word!" and she dragged her sister away, "You are drunk? Did Mon-El give you alcohol?" Alex was all set to have serious words with him

"No, Winn did, Winn is the best" then started laughing at a shadow

"Right you are drinking some water" Alex passed her sister a bottle of water

Mon-El came over to join them, "Alex" he beamed hugging her

"Stop hugging everyone" Kara play slapped him, a little harder than she intended, but was lucky he was super powered, he smiled and moved to hug her, "I don't want to hug you" she moved away. Alex shrugged, Mon-El went to the dance floor with Candy and Billie who also dragged James along.

Kara was scowling at the dance floor, "Has he upset you again?" asked Alex, "Why don't you just talk about it?"

"I will" She stated and got up swiftly, and stalked her prey.

Mon-El was dancing with Candy, she was amusing him, he was pretty sure she was very drunk, he felt a bit hazy but enough to know what he was doing. She put her arms around his neck, and moved closer to him, suddenly he saw her being pushed away by a fixated Kara, "He's mine" she hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hey" he smiled, "what's going on?" he was very confused by her strange possessive behaviour

"Let's stop this silly dancing around each other, you like me, I like you, just kiss me" and she moved into kiss him. He returned the kiss, their kiss deepened. She pulled him closer and closer. Not wanting to let him go.

Alex was watching her sister, not sure if she was shocked or bemused, or concerned. Daxamites didn't have the best reputation, still this would be a fun conversation in the morning.

Mon-El broke off the kiss, "Kara, Kara," he breathed deeply, she tried to pull him back into the kiss, and he obliged, before shaking himself out of the intoxication of her. "I do want this, you know that, but I know you don't" she moved to kiss him again, and he softly pushed her away. He thought for a second she was about to get angry and was ready to speed them outdoors, but she turned her attention to James, dancing close to him. Mon-El had gone to stand with Alex. "I think whatever this drink Winn got for us reacts badly with Kryptonians, when I am sober tomorrow remind me to work out what it is" he smirked to himself.

Alex laughed out of the 2 Aliens he was not the one she expected to be sensibly deciding that there was something wrong with the drink. But he was right, the last time Kara was this out of control she was subjected to Red Kryptonite.

James was trying to escape from Kara why was trying to flirt with him. A drunk Winn decided to step into help and escorted Kara to Alex. This was the moment that Mon-El's tutor decided to make an appearance, he was young for a University Tutor, around James' age.

"Hello, are you single?" Beamed Kara, dragging the poor man to Alex, "This is my sister, she's single, you could date her"

"I'm sorry I'm married" he replied,

"It's ok, you can leave her and Marry my sister, she's a catch" Alex looked horrified, as did Mon-El. He took Kara's hand and took her to the dance floor again. "I don't want to dance with you, if you wont kiss me" she sulked and walked off, she found Winn, flung her arms around him and started dancing.

That was the last thing she really remembered before she woke in his bed.

She grabbed her clothes, and flew to Alex's


	13. The morning after

_Hi hope you like this, decided I needed a plot rather than Mon-El and Kara dancing around their feelings_

* * *

Mon-El and Alex sat on her sofa, J'onn paced the room, "Are you sure?" he questioned in a tone of concern and fear.

Alex nodded. "The proof is right there" she indicated to a metal box in the middle of her coffee table.

"How could they know about it, "J'onn queried not wanting to voice the possibility of there being a leak in the DEO.

"They didn't know about Mon-El, or at least don't know what he is" Alex answered. Mon-El looked at her

"So they think I'm Kryptonian? Or Earthling?"

"Or they don't know you are on Earth, Or that Daxamites are different. I think we have to look at staff changes before you woke up"

"They know about the bar" Mon-El added, "So we need to assume they think I'm Kryptonian. And this was aimed to take us both out"

"Well I don't say this enough, but I'm glad we have you to call on"

"I couldn't have stopped them without you" he looked earnestly at Alex and J'onn

* * *

Kara landed with a thud on Alex's balcony and crumbled on to the floor. Alex got up and dashed to let her sister in

"Hey" she grinned, and slurred a little, she was clearly still a little drunk

"Hi Kara, why are you here?"

"I really needed to talk to you" sadly stated giving her sister sad puppy dog eyes.

"You need a shower, and coffee" Alex tried not to laugh at her sister who was falling over her own feet. Kara regained her balance and got through the balcony door, when she spotted Mon-El who was stood next to J'onn watching the sisters with interest, and ran up to him, leaping on him. His shocked reaction was reflected by the rest of the room. He let her go so she dropped to her feet.

"Hi Kara?" he questioned and she burst out crying

"I'm so sorry and you are so nice, I didn't want to hurt you"

"How have you hurt me?" he looked totally baffled

"I slept with Winn!" she announced, Mon-El didn't know what to say so smiled softly at her

Alex and J'onn exchanged looks, but Mon-El was focused on Kara, he softly brushed her tears away, and moved her to the kitchen area, grabbing a bottle of water on his way.

"Kara I need you to drink this" He handed her the water, "You are not yourself and we need to get lots of fluids into you so we can flush this out of your system, so will you drink this for me, I will get you a nice cup of coffee, then you can shower and we can talk" He moved to get some coffee, but she grabbed onto him, Alex indicated that she would get the coffee as her sister was gripping onto Mon-El's hand. J'onn looked bemused the whole time.

* * *

Two large coffees later, and 2 pints of water and a shower (Alex managed to talk Kara into letting go of Mom-El's hand long enough to get her sister into the shower) Kara was acting a lot more Kara like. Mon-El was sat on a chair by himself and Kara was avoiding eye contact with him, J'onn was still pacing, Alex was sat next to Kara holding her hand. Kara was wearing some of Alex's jog bottoms and a baggy T-shirt, her damp hair felt nice and cool.

"We think someone poisoned you" Alex started

"How?" Kara looked confused. "Nothing impacts me"

"Looks like Red Kryptonite" J'onn joined in, "We need to test it to be sure"

"I don't remember seeing any" Kara protested

"It appears it was merged with the alcohol we were drinking last night," Mon-El took up the story, "you seemed to react very badly, worse than any other time we have been drinking" he then threw her a teasing smile, "I know my super power is to attract women…" Kara blushed

"Yes, thanks Mon-El" Alex tutted, "Well we both though you were acting very odd, and Mon-El wasn't that drunk, so he sobered up, just in time"

"Lots of water and a cold shower" he shook his head with a slight smile

"Just in time?" Kara was concerned

"Well it seemed that there was an attack planned on a charity masked ball," Alex continued, "I got the call that there were some alien weapons being used on civilians, J'onn wanted back up so Mon-El went along" Kara looked at him with pride.

"Yes they seemed very shocked to see someone with your powers there" Mon-El added, "Which got me and Alex thinking about how drunk you were, and aggressive you were in your drunkness. So I went to the bar to see what drink Winn had got for us, I still had most of it in the bottle so it was easy to find. On the shelf where it was stored was a red stone that was glowing, I grabbed that and came to find Alex"

"Clearly we were a little concerned to find Mon-El with a chuck of Red Kryptonite in his hand" J'onn continued his tone indicating that he was far from pleased to see the young Daxamite holding something known to bring out the worst in Kara, "after what happened where you were near it, him holding it was a concern."

"But he suffered no ill effects" Alex carried on, "Which is interesting, and we are looking into that" she gave him a glance, "Clearly it doesn't impact Daxamites, anyway we think that some of the energy from the Red Kryptonite infused with the alcohol and made it more intense and brought out your darker possessive side, as well as made you drunk and act without concern for consequences."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not" Kara replied sadly not regretting everything she had done.

"The good thing is it seems to leave your system as the alcohol goes, so it's not long term, and it hopefully will fade a lot. Last time when you were infected before your behaviour was worse as time went on, this time its eased a lot. We do want to run tests on you but are concerned about the DEO and who knew about Red Kryptonite. How it impacted you, and if they know you are supergirl and your relationship with Winn" Kara winched at that term, she was so worried about what she had done the night before.

Mon-El glanced at Kara then too Alex, who nodded, "Right I need some sleep have been up for 24 hours, I'm off to bed. J'onn I think you need to deal with that, and put it somewhere safe, it may be wise to not let on we know" he indicted at the case on the table. J'onn agreed and took the case, it was decided that they would put some fake Kryptonite next to the drink bottle in the bar and set up monitoring to see who used it. J'onn left, and Mon-El did as well but only after telling Kara that once she had rested and fixed her hangover they needed a chat. She couldn't agree more

"So Kara, you and Winn?" Alex asked as the men left and Kara burst into tears.


	14. Feelings

Thanks for the reviews, and please don't hate me after this chapter, may have to update a little less often currently am super busy at work and end up writing really late at night and sleeping very little.

* * *

Kara had sat on the sofa for a while not answering she looked broken, before admitting she had no idea what happened, she remembered very little but nothing about leaving the party and it was hurting her. Winn had always had a crush on her and she hated the idea of leading him on, or giving him hope that they could be more than friends. She was painfully aware that she had flirted with all the men in her life, James had brushed her away quickly, Mon-El had kissed her back. He was confusing, life was simple before he arrived in her life. Simpler was that always better?

Alex stroked her sisters' hair as she lay on the sofa

"A penny for your thoughts" she said

"I don't know Alex. I feel I messed everything up, if something happened with Winn and me, he will hate me as I don't want anything with him, he's a friend, just a friend. "she sobbed, "Why would I do that?"

"I think we both know, but you don't want to admit it to yourself" replied Alex she cos see who occupied her sisters thoughts.

Kara was too tired to work out what that meant and started dozing on the Sofa, Alex pulled a blanket over her and left her.

* * *

Mon-El had a few hours' sleep then went to the DEO, J'onn had been concerned that with Supergirl slightly out of action, there maybe more attacks. He was right, there was low level Alien trouble, as if to test out what would happen without Supergirl, not that it mattered, the combination of the odd couple managed to capture the trouble makers with very little effort.

"We will have to get you that costume you promised to let me design, if you carry this on" Winn chuckled at Mon-El dreaming about the fame of designing a superhero costume.

"I'm wearing Kara's colours, isn't that enough?" Mon-El indicated the red top he wore and the dark blue jacket, he was trying to do the right thing, but mostly wanted to live a nice normal human life. A hero was not his dream, unlike most around him,

"Dude you are not wearing jeans as a superhero" scoffed Winn insulted that Mon-El even considered not having a costume.

"Im not a superhero Winn," responded Mon-El, "I am just helping out until Kara is safe" He really wished people would accept he didn't ask for these powers.

Winn looked uncomfortable at the mention of Kara, "Look man, about Kara" Mon-El looked at him, "I know you like her, but sorry, you are fit so will find someone else". He was trying to be comforting yet came across slightly creepy.

"Kara is her own woman, she can make her choices" Mon-El dismissed Winn as he wasn't sure what he was saying. And promptly changed the subject, "Any sign of who is in charge of these attacks?"

While Winn pulled up the data on the computer, Mon-El texted Kara

 _"Winn just told me I was fit, what does that mean? And is it as odd as it sounds?"_

 _"A little odd, but I need context" she replied_

"Right, so we have this running and its got a program to identify any patterns or known groups"

J'onn joined them, he looked at Mon-El who was looking troubled, "What's wrong?

"Just wondering where the next attack will be, I can't fly yet, so it limits how quickly I can get there"

Winn looked delighted, "There is a pattern, I think, look here, this program should start to identify patterns and track police calls", while he chatted excitedly Mon-El replied to Kara

 _"Just I'm fit and will find someone else!"_

 _"Someone else? Other than who?"_

 _"Don't worry, You know I can never understand Winn. Billie sent me a picture from last night, I know you don't want to remember it, but you look great crop me out of the picture if you want"_ He sent a picture of the two of them, taken before she was drunk, he had his arms around her waist, and was stood slightly behind her, her hands rested on his, she was gazing at him with a slight smile, and glowing under all the white body paint, she still had a glow.

* * *

Alex was stood behind Kara when the picture came through

"That's a nice picture, you look happy" Said Alex, thinking how they made a nice pair but wasn't sure how Kara felt about him, her view of him had changed drastically in the last few weeks, from a shallow selfish layabout he was now an important member of the team.

"Do you think where you are from is a problem?" asked Kara, looking at the picture

"You mean your warring planets?" Alex queried

"Yes" blushed Kara ashamed this was still even an issue.

"I think if you like him you shouldn't mind if he is from Daxam or Texas or Pluto, he is who he is, I understand you have always hated his planet, but he is not what you were brought up to expect. I know it's hard to shift that view, but ignore where he is from, if he was from National City would you hesitate to be with him?" Alex was bemused that she was even considering encouraging her sister to date him

"But you don't like him" protested Kara

"I'm not the one who wants to date him" Alex chuckled. "Anyway I rather like him, he's nice lad it took a while to understand him. And Yes I said he's not good enough for you, no one ever will be my sister. You are my little sister, I want to protect you, and I know you are powerful, but, you are always my little sister" and she hugged Kara, "Tell him how you feel, if you do feel for him"

* * *

At the DEO J'onn signalled for Mon-El to join him in a side room, he spoke in hushed tones so the enhanced hearing of the Daxamite was called upon.

"Have you spoken about any of the events with anyone other than Myself and Alex?" He asked, Mon-El shook his head, "Good, limit what you say even with Winn and James, we need to set a trap, and the fewer who know the better" and with that he left

As Mon-El walked back to Winn's lab, reading his phone, Kara had texted him back

" _I forgot how good you looked last night, may check out that show"_

"Dude, fancy getting a drink, I need a break, reached a point that I need to step away for a bit" the computer expert looked fed up, as he clearly had reached a stalemate with his project, and the events of the night before were playing on his mind. He wanted to speak to Kara, and find out how she felt, he also was concerned by the rival for his affection. A pretty boy band wanna-be with a sob story that would melt most people's heart, not only losing his home, but his planet, his family everything. So a drink and seeing what was going on there would be good, or get the Daxamite drunk and send him home with a random, which should turn Kara towards him.

"Sure" Mon-El replied thinking that he could find out what happened for Kara, and hopefully put her mind at rest about everything, plus building his friendship with Winn would be good. He grabbed his coat and the two walked out of the building towards a little quiet human bar, they turned down a darkish alley way.

"You know I was jealous of you" stated Winn in a cold tone, " You appeared here all mysterious, handsome unknown and I hated how Kara looked at you, and I wanted to kill you, wish I had while you were asleep" Mon-El looked at him shocked at this honestly.

"And now?"

"Now I will just kill you," snarled Winn, pulling out a blade, it glowed red, and he stabbed Mon-El with it


	15. Krytonians

_I love the reactions to Winn's actions, all will make sense. Needed to pick the least likely person to do this, and honestly I can easily see most of the others stabbing Mon-El just cos he annoyed them_

 _I have a plan don't panic, a very short chapter, just to hopefully ease a few people's minds_

* * *

Winn suddenly pulled a knife from his jacket pocket, the crystal blade glowed red and he lunged towards Mon-El with it, it shattered as it touched the Daxamite.

Mon-El was shocked at Winn attacking him, his reactions were fast but not enough to stop the blade from hitting him as he processed the shock. That was a split second, he quickly grabbed Winn's hand and twisted him to push him away and make him drop the blade handle. Then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor

"Put me down you Kryptonian Scum" snarled Winn. Mon-El was bemused, he easily passed as Kryptonian but Winn knew better. He studied Winn for a few seconds, as the smaller man gasped for air wiggling and fighting whilst suspended from his neck, gripping Mon-El's wrist to support himself. "Stop staring and put me down" he demanded

"It's interesting how you keep making demands while I'm the one in control." Smiled Mon-El, "Something seems off about you", he pulled his phone out of his pocket with his spare hand, and scrolled to find J'onn's number. "J'onn, I could do with a hand, a slight problem, please bring cuffs" he stated "No don't panic. Winn and I are just hanging around" and shot a sly smile at Winn. "So is it just me or all Kryptonians?" He turned his attention back to Winn after seemingly hanging up, "I mean I can be a bit annoying, and I did trick you into helping me, and I have a strange thing with Kara, that you clearly are jealous of, but do you want to kill her as well? You know she's not human" he smirked at the clear frustration in Winn's face

"All of you aliens should die" spat Winn, "But you Krytonians are the worse, meddling in all Earth business, creating brand names, fancy costumes, all the attention, poor meek humans need you to survive" the bile in his voice dripped from his words.

Mon-El looked bemused, "Yes us Krytonians do like to be heroes, you could call it our purpose. Drama and chaos we love to be involved. But you are jealous, you want a costume, and hero name, to be worshiped, have children dress like you. You want your own action figure I mean there are easier ways to do this" he chuckled

"Mon-El, are you alright" boomed J'onn as he got closer, Mon-El nodded and smirked at Winn

"Nice cop time is over, the DEO time, have fun" and he dropped Winn to a crumpled heap on the floor

Two DEO agents cuffed Winn and dragged him to his feet, and escorted him away to be locked up safely

"So?" queried J'onn, "I heard most of that, I want to carry on letting him think you are from Kryton, are you ok with that, I know how your planets feel about each other" A little unsure about how he would react.

"I looked in to his eye's and he is gone," Sadly replied Mon-El it pained him to consider what he needed to consider. "He's no long the Winn we knew, if being a Krytonian can help fix my friend, I will be a Krytonian, plus it may make Kara happy, or scared or both" he laughed. J'onn looked at the young man next to him

"I want to hold off on bring Kara into this, I want to do some tests first"

"Ok, what can I do?" Mon-El asked he was very concerned and if there was any of the real Winn left he wanted to help him

"You need to go and finish your homework, and fix things with Kara, I gather things got a bit odd, I need you to be a team, because this could be the start of something very bad"


	16. Questioning

_What has happened to Winn will become clear over the next few chapters, I know you all love Winn, I like him, I really needed to make it personal to make it hurt the team a lot more_

 _Thank you for all the lovely reviews they make writing much easier knowing people are enjoying the story_

* * *

Alex and J'onn stood in the control room at the DEO watching Winn on the screen locked in a containment room, around his neck were dark purple bruises from where Mon-El had held him from his neck. He had a black eye from where he had tried to run on the way back to the DEO and had been restrained. He smiled up at the camera, unblinking, with cold dead eyes.

"He's clearly still human, and his preliminary blood tests don't show anything different with him, his DNA matches that on file, we can't find anything wrong with him, we are looking at further tests, and scans, but he still Winn" Alex looked over sheets of tests for the 50th time, hoping to find something, something she missed the first 49 times.

J'onn sighed, "Yet he doesn't know about Mon-El"

"That is the odd thing" Alex looked heartbroken at her friend on the screen sitting calmly in his cell, "I need to talk to him"

"Be careful what you say, knowledge is our trump card at the moment" warned J'onn, worried about the personal nature of this situation, not only was Winn her friend but he attacked her sister with clearly the aim to hurt her, and tried to stab another friend.

* * *

The holding cell was heavily guarded, covered with CCTV, motion alarms, and 4 guards outside. The cell Winn was contained in was room at the end of a large fortified room, nearly impossible to break out of. The Aliens who had been held there had yet to manage and they had superpowers, Winn was still human.

Alex entered the room, alongside J'onn, 2 additional guards stood next to the exit awaiting any signal to come closer. Winn looked up and scoffed.

"So much protection against little old me, " he snarled, "anyone would think I was a danger"

"Why did you try to stab Mon-El?" asked J'onn in a flat emotionless tone.

"The Kryptonian" laughed Winn, "He has no place here, he should go back to his planet, we don't need his type, can take Supergirl with him! All those years of loving her from afar and she's an Alien, I'm sickened. You know I could have killed her in her sleep the other night, she was so vulnerable, I could have done anything, but watching her so scared that she had ruined all her relationships was so much fun! As if I would touch a dirty Alien like that, I could have but what would the fun in that be, I would rather strip her reputation, her good name, destroy her publically. First take her friends, then her good name" he chuckled enjoying the court he held with them, the drama and attention delighted him

"Why did you try to Stab Mon-El?" asked Alex, anger that boiled within her was hidden from her tone. She tried to maintain her calm control, so not to allow him any satisfaction.

"He's no hero" Winn smirked, "No one would really care if he was dead, "he looked up at Alex. "You wish he had never come here. I can tell, the look of distain on your face when you are near them, you hate that your _sister"_ He almost spat the word out, "cares so deeply for him. His death would trigger her grief, and under the influence of Red Krytonite would be oh so much more fun to watch" He was filled with glee at the concept of Kara heartbroken and vengeful.

"Why are you telling us your plan" J'onn intervened wondering what could be Winn's long term aim and what his game was telling him everything

"You think I'm the only one who wants them gone," his cold stare made Alex shudder, "I'm not! Can you protect them from all food, all drink, from everyone who comes near them? Someone will get lucky! We have a lot of nice shiny red rocks that will strip away the goodness from her, ruin her" he started laughing

"What happened to you Winn?" Asked Alex, concerned and saddened to see him like this.

"I woke up and saw the light" he smirked

With that Alex and J'onn walked out of the room, not sure what they should do.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, he put the text book he was reading down on the sofa and went to the door to answer. She stood there looking frantic

"Its you!" he seemed shocked, "should you not be resting?" as he gestured for her to come in, she followed him into the room, he hurriedly moved a pile of books and some sweet wrappers from the sofa, to allow for a space for her to sit. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked walking towards the fridge, she nodded, and he collected 2 cans of soda, grabbing a glass for her. He passed her the drink and glass and sat next to her on the sofa.

She was distant, sat staring slightly at a random book, it didn't matter too much what it was, just took her focus.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, we have all had a few too many drinks, lost our inhibitions and done things we regret." He attempted to comfort her, remembering a few nights where he had made some silly mistakes. "Friends will get over it, and forgive you, and it was far worse for you, Alex explained how that stuff affects you." He smiled at her, a little nervous, but she always made him feel like that.

"Stop being nice," Kara nearly snapped at him, he jolted slightly, "I need to say something and let me say it, don't interrupt or else I won't say it" she half begged, knowing it was now or never. He nodded. She continued, "You are the most frustrating, difficult person I have ever met, you constantly challenge and question me, make me wonder if my choices are correct. I know I wanted you to be like me and Clark when you first woke. But that was wrong, I like that we fight, I like that we push each other to be better, and I like that you are the first person I think of when I wake, and the person I want to tell about my day, or just sit in silence near. I have never felt like that with anyone, it scares me" She paused slightly to judge his reaction, he sat stony faced looking at her, "I know we will always have problems, you make me so mad" He smiled slightly, "I mean so mad like you can't image, and we still have our prejudices, I can't promise that they won't come between us, but I will try not to bring them up. You have proven that my knowledge of Daxam is wrong, you are good and kind, and brave, and everything I was told you couldn't be. Yes you like parties and drinking, but so do young men on Earth." She was starting to ramble

"Kara what are you saying" confusion filled his voice, she was looking worried, blushing slightly

"I-I-I-I " she stammered, "I guess I'm saying I want to be with you, I want to try this, see if we can have a relationship, it may last a few days, a few weeks, months, years forever, I don't know, but I have to try because Daxamite or not I don't think I will meet another person like you, who makes me feel like you do" there was silence both just looked at each other, she smiled nervously "say something!"

He beamed, "What would our Parents say, I know mine would be horrified!" he chuckled slightly to himself, she looked panicked, he then looked at her more seriously, "You can't blame everything I do wrong on me being from Daxam, that hurts. You forget that I am adjusting to this new culture, and don't hold me to your Krytonian values"

"Oh Mon-El don't want to change you," she protested, "That would make you not the man I love"

They both paused and stared at each other allowing her words to sink in, allowing her time to take them back, but she didn't.

"Maybe we keep it secret for a bit" he replied, "see if we can work without the pressure of your friends judging"

"What are you saying" she looked hopefully at him, and he leant forward to kiss her, softly, she responded to the kiss.

Then both of their phones started beeping with the emergency tone set up by the DEO to say important don't ignore.

He chuckled softly, "We are destined never to share a kiss without being interrupted"

"Hi J'onn"

"Hi Alex" Kara answered her phone

* * *

Inside the DEO Alex and J'onn paced waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.


	17. Seeing the light

_As promised what has happened to Winn will be explained, I had a bit of writers block with this, so I hope its ok, took far longer to work out how to tell that the last few chapters. I do hope this Chapter is alright_

* * *

Kara and Mon-El sat in a private room with J'onn and Alex watching the video of their interview with Winn earlier in the day. Kara looked as though her world had fallen apart.

"This can't be Winn, it really can't, he's my friend" tears filled her eyes, and Mon-El reached to hold her hand before catching what he was doing and stopping before Alex noticed.

"We still can't see what is wrong with him, nothing is showing up on any tests, but he has no real knowledge of anything that happened since Mon-El's pod landed, doesn't seem to remember Superman's visit, and mostly seems very angry at Kryptonians." Alex explained, extra tests had failed to show anything about Winn that could explain his behaviour, they were starting to need outside help.

"I think we should talk to him," Mon-El stated, "Clearly it's us he has the problem with, we could get a reaction from him, that's if you are happy to speak to him," He turned to Kara. "If not I will do it alone, he's tried to stab me already, and we are pretty powerful" he smiled slightly to comfort her.

Kara looked at J'onn, "Mon-El is right, we are the cause of his problems we need to go there, and see how he reacts to us" She was resigned to this being a fight to fix Winn.

"Remember that Mon-El is from Krypton" instructed J'onn causing the couple to exchange a flirty smile,

"I suspect if that was really the case we may not have as many issues" Mon-El stated. Knowing Kara had significant problems with where he was from. "Seriously we can both remember this" and they went to see Winn.

* * *

As they approached him, Kara had switched to her Supergirl outfit to make more of a point.

"Come to save me" Snarled Winn, "Oh please Supergirl, I promise to be good" he scoffed, half laughing. "Supergirl, what a pompous name, telling the world you are so much better than us poor humans! At least he doesn't give himself a name like you do, forcing us to worship him, bragging about how good he is" Winn stared at Kara mostly ignoring Mon-El "Are you sleeping with him? I see how you look at him. How he arrived on this planet and you didn't know him, yet you dropped the human you flirted with for a year, to be with him. See us humans can never compete with you, and you like us worshiping you" The cruelty and bile increased with each word he said

"So this is all because you are jealous of our powers?" Mon-El asked

"Jealous?" Winn was bemused, "Why would I be jealous, you will never be normal, never fit in, and never find love, how can you hold down a relationship if you are always at the demands of the weak and feeble humans, you can never have time for you, never really love, he will work that out and leave you, like everyone does" He remained fixated on Kara, Mon-El watched with interest, remembering where he had seen things like this before.

"Is this because I turned you down when you kissed me?" Asked Kara, "It was never your fault, we can't help who we fall for. I always loved you as a friend, nothing more" Hoping to connect with the part of Winn she knew was there.

"Saint Kara, so special so loved, always looking after the little man" He looked bored, "I wish you had never come to Earth, life would be better without the need to depend on your pity and help"

"What happened to you?" She asked begging for him to remember and be him again.

"Let's just say I woke up and saw the light" and he sat down on the bed in his cell.

"Where did you get those stones from?" Asked Mon-El starting to connect a few pieces to something he had seen while visiting an Alien world with the rest of the Royal family

"As if I would tell you, just know there are a lot more around, you will never be safe" Winn taunted them.

"Thank you" Smiled Mon-El and took Kara's hand to entice her to leave.

Winn stood up, panicked about what Mon-El had worked out, the Daxamite was processing all the little things Winn had let slip, he had a good idea of what had happened to him, not sure how to fix it.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what you worked out in there? Demanded Kara, as Mon-El quickly walked to the room with Alex and J'onn, trying to work out how to explain the situation without giving too much away, he had no idea how Kara would react to dating the Prince of Daxam and given Daxam no longer existed his past title didn't matter too much.

"So!" Alex questioned, as they walked through the door

"We need to track those stones, they give off a distinct radiation signature, we can scan for them to find them and track down where they are based, we also need to make a detection device for your two to keep you safe" J'onn ever practical had clearly been considering Kara's safety while they were in with Winn. Alex fixed her stare at Mon-El

"What do you know?" you seemed very sure"

"More than sure, I have seen this first hand in action." He looked serious, as though recalling a bad memory. "I think I was 14 or 15 was with the rest of the Royal Family. There was a diplomatic trip, I was with the Prince, as his companion. One of the ladies in waiting, to the Queen suddenly started acting strange, she had been with the Royal Family for 25 years and suddenly one day tried to stab the Queen, another of the maids got in the way and was killed. Sara never realised her mistake and believed she had killed the Queen. When it was investigated Sara was hostile and cruel just like Winn" The others looked at him, shocked how he remembered the Maids name, "It transpired a few weeks earlier she had gone missing for 12 hours and when she returned had no idea what had happened. She kept saying she saw the light, I can't remember the race who designed it, but there was a brainwashing machine, where the subject went around their lives as normal until called into action, with a preprogramed code word, and suddenly they acted out the requirements of the person who programed them. The interesting thing with that and this is they remember nothing from when the programing was started, which is why it seemed so familiar."

"What happened to her?" Asked Alex

"She was put to death, as were the rules of the Planet we were on" sadly explained Mon-El, "They didn't accept brainwashing as an excuse, and …. The Royal Family tried to save her, but you must obey the local rules, however much you disagree with them"

"Im sorry" said Kara, "That must have been terrible for a child"

"I have seen worse" Replied Mon-El, Kara wanted to hold her boyfriend's hand, but he was still telling his story. "It was Ok Sara was never cured, she died happy, believing she had killed the Queen, but we did find a few others with brainwashing, and they were cured by being subjected to the same light, luckily they remembered nothing of what they did while brainwashed, and suffered no ill effects."

"So we have a starting point" J'onn looked thoughtful

"More than that" Beamed Kara, "We have Hope"


	18. Down time

_Hi, sort of a filler chapter, don't panic we will deal with Winn in the next installment, just wanted some KaraMel fluff_

* * *

Mon-El lay on his bed, eyes closed, his hands folded behind his head, his hair brown hair crumpled, Kara was next to him propped up on her elbows watching him, her blonde hair tumbling down threatening to tickle his face as it suspended dangerously close to his face. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Are you just watching me?"

She blushed "Yes, you look so peaceful, it's nice" and sank down into the bed curling up close to him, her fingers absently playing with some of his hair, as her other hand rested on his chest. "It's so strange that your heart is on the other side" she commented noticing the lack of beating below her ear.

"Wrong side" he smirked, "It's the correct side for me" he stroked her hair playfully.

She glanced at him, "Are you ok?"

"Sure" he replied, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm in bed with the most powerful woman in the world, in my flat, and I survived my world being destroyed, I'm very lucky."

She blushed slightly, "Are you ok with us taking it slow?"

"I'm more than ok, its perfect, I just want you to be happy, I will wait a thousand years if you needed that long, besides I get to kiss you, anything else can wait" he took the hand draped over his chest and kissed her fingers softly, "Kara, there is no rush for anything never feel you have to please me, it's about what you want, I only want you to be happy" She smiled at him and cuddled up to him more.

It had been a week since they spoke to Winn, and they were no closer to a solution. National City had been so quiet, which made J'onn and Alex more on edge. They had created a detection device for any type of kryptonite to protect Kara. J'onn had heavily suggested that Kara and Mon-El be together if possible to protect each other, well more protect Kara. While there seemed to be a view that Mon-El was also Kryptonian, he was not subjected to their weaknesses, even green Kryptonite had no effect on him. That had annoyed Kara a lot when training in the Kryptonite room she was weakened but he retained his strength, she tried punching him to show how cross she was and hurt her hand, which amused him and caused a concerned Alex to tell them to stop flirting. She was very sure they were together, but waiting for them to tell her when they were ready. A big step for them both, from warring worlds, brought up to hate each other, told that each other were to blame for violence and hate, and their ways were wrong, now learning to accept each other.

To keep her safe Kara had been staying with Mon-El, some nights at her place some nights at his, during the day she was with James while Mon-El was at University. They bickered around James to keep up the image of spending time together out of need, not want. Yet made up as soon as they were alone. It felt very normal to them, they shared a bed, yet he never pushed for their relationship to become more physical.

Earlier in the day she had been looking at the pictures his friends had put on Facebook from the Halloween party. Although horrified by her behaviour that night she enjoyed looking at the pictures. There were a lot of pictures of them together, and she smiled at how good they looked together. It then struck her that she still hadn't seen the Vampire Diaries, so didn't know who he was dressed as.

That was what they had been watching while lying on his bed. She reached over him to get the remote control to start the next episode.

"You do look a lot like that Kai" she said to him looking closely at his features, his grey eyes were unique. They changed depending what he wore, but when she looked closely they were perfectly grey.

"That's not a bad thing, he is rather handsome" teased Mon-El, knowing Kara would struggle to outwardly admit she was that attracted to him no matter what happened between them.

"I guess it's subjective, he's rather plain" she teased, "I guess his personality makes him appealing"

"So you are attracted to serial killers" he laughed they had just watched Kai happily kill most of his family without any sorrow. "Not sure how that fits in with your desire to make me a hero"

"No he looks nicer after the merge when he's a bit nice" she defended her comments and blushed, he pulled her into a kiss, "Ok he's handsome, not as good as you" she giggled kissing him back, surprising him with a real compliment.

There was a loud knock on the door, they both jumped slightly and laughed they were always getting interrupted. Mon-El got up to answer the door leaving Kara on the bed giggling.

"Is my sister here?" Alex demanded as she pushed past Mon-El, who gestured come in.

"And hello to you too Alex" he replied. Alex wasn't in the mood to make small talk, and less so when she saw her sister emerge from Mon-El's bedroom, she raised her eyebrows at her. Kara blushed slightly.

"Hey Alex, What's up?" she smiled in a light sunshiny way, knowing what was coming was anything but light.

"We can't find any leads to what happened to Winn, he's getting worse, and I'm worrying what was left of Winn is fading, we need to do something, I need you to take Mon-El to the fortress of solitude and see if there is anything there that will help. Failing that J'onn and I have a plan, you won't like it" Alex explained. Kara had considered the Fortress of Solitude but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, she and Mon-El had mostly been ignoring where they were from and concentrating on their Earthy personalities. She could see him looking confused at the mention of the Fortress of Solitude and realised that they hadn't spoken about it, around him, there was no real reason given he was not kryptonian so couldn't access it.


	19. Snow

_Hi, I'm not a comic book reader, so I may have made some random stuff up, and was watching Yonderland while writing this so that's inspired my naming of things_

 _I also had a bit of writers block as I had an idea for another story or maybe after Winn gets fixed, where Kai parker and Mon-El swap worlds, and Kai and Kara interacting, with him confused as to why people are nice to him, and Mon-El wondering why everyone hates him_

* * *

They landed in the snow, Kara unwrapped her arms from Mon-El and he looked in shock at the white powder under his feet, which crunched as he stepped. He was beaming and delighted looking at the flakes falling around him, then looked to the sky and tried to catch flakes in mouth. Kara laughed and picked up an handful of snow formed a ball and threw it at him, as it struck him and split apart, he looked concerned at her, then grabbed a handful of snow and returned fire, it struck her on the side of her face, and she grabbing a handful of snow and flew at him, knocking him to the floor, he grabbed her and pulled her down with him.

"What is this stuff?" he asked, as they lay there, "It's cold!" as some started to melt down his face

"Snow" she half scoffed, "frozen water, don't you have it on Daxam?" looking bemused at him, and he shook his head.

"I mostly grew up in the Royal Palace in the Capital City, it was always warm there" He looked slightly sadly remembering the home world he could never return to. There was a slight uncomfortable silence, then he jumped to his feet as the snow started melting and dripping into his coat. "Come on let's see what you brought me here for, I wish I could fly" he sighed glancing at the sky.

"It may come, it took me a few years of being on this planet to learn to fly" She got up, and brushed the snow off herself, and took his hand as she led him to the entrance.

Looking at a rock face Kara proudly announced they were there, Mon-El looked dubious, "This is your secret Kryptonian library?" He then spotted the House of El symbol cut into the ice and looked at her, "That's the key?"

Kara was already dusting snow off the large golden key which was a few feet from where he stood, "We need to use this key, let me enter first as its sensitive to my blood line."

"I'm pretty sure your people wouldn't want a Daxamite getting access" he laughed, and moved to pick up the key, and was shocked by the weight, Kara moved to help but he insisted and he pressed it against the lock, "I can see how entry isn't as easy as it looked" and she laughed, the door opened, he placed the key down and she took his hand. They entered the Fortress of Solitude, and the little Robot guide zoomed up to Kara, and greeted her, it scanned Mon-El.

"Daxamite, intruder!"

"Its fine, Kalex he's to be trusted" Kara states, "Give him all the access I have" Mon-El looked around the giant icy cave, and all the items on display, including Kal-El's ship, then at the consoles around the room for information while Kara spoke, taking all his surroundings in.

"As you request Kara Zor-El" he replied and scanned Mon-El again, "Access is granted, what is your name Daxamite?"

"Mon-El" replied giving his name, still looking around then turned to face the robot, "thank you"

"Mon-El how can I be of assistance?" Kalex asked, Kara nodded that he could ask

"Do you have any information on the Royal family of Daxam?" he asked, with a slight hesitation, not wanting to let his secret out, unsure how Kara would react. He also liked been treated as a normal person, we as normal as someone with Super Powers could be.

"Yes what would you like to know?" Kalex continued in a monotone .

"What planets did they visit, when the Prince was 14" he started talking to himself, "When was that 46 years ago?" he looked at Kara who shrugged, and suggested that was about right, "We need to know the planet where the Queen's maid tried to kill her" he turned back to Kalex

"There are 5 occurrences of attempts on the Queen of Daxam's life when the Prince was 14 to 15 years old, the details of the planets can be seen on the projector" he moved and Kara and Mon-El followed to a small area which looked like Winn's computing section, made from snow and rock. There was a screen with different words flashing all written in Daxam, which made Kara screw up her face at the sight of her enemies' language. That changed when she saw how fondly Mon-El looked at his mother tongue. He pressed the top name, and a picture of the planet was holo projected, and some articles about the events.

"Can this be translated to Krytonian or English so Kara can read it as well? I can read both" he asked Kalex

"As you request" Kalex replied and the language changed to English, Kara smiled and moved closer to Mon-El taking his hand and cuddling up to him slightly less focused on the articles and more on his reaction as this wasn't a nice thing for him to remember. The 3rd on the list was the one they were looking for, a planet called Negatus 2 where the Queen's life had been threatened and her closest maid had been executed for the crime. Kara had all the details of the event, and Planet downloaded to a crystal as well as the details of anything used that connected to the events.

They were turning to leave, when Kara looked at Kalex, "can you show images from Daxam as well?"

"Yes Miss Kara" he replied

"Then can you show me the Royal family of Daxam, and their staff just before the end"

The hologram projected what was clearly the King and Queen, a tall dark haired older man wearing a richly decorated dark red robe over plain trousers, and a crown, as well as a sash. He had his arm around a pretty blonde woman, who looked a similar age, she also had rich robes and a crown. To the side in clear conversation were Mon-El and a Blonde man about the same age. They were both dressed in plain clothes, Mon-El had something shiny in his hand but that was blocked from clear view, just behind there were some older women, with greying hair, clearly holding the Prince's royal robes waiting to dress him once he stopped talking to Mon-El, some younger women looked to be fussing near the King and Queen, Royal guards wearing the same colours as the Prince guarded the Royal party with weapons around the outskirts of the picture.

"Wow" said Kara, "I have never seen them before, they are not what I pictured, you look so close to the Prince, he doesn't look like the frat boy type, you look more likely to Party." she hadn't known what to expect these were such a big part of her boyfriend's life, and it made what he lost more real, she looked at him, he was looking at the King and Queen with tears in his eyes. Noticing her glance he turned to Kalex.

"That's enough thank you, Kara we need to get this information to J'onn" and turned to walk away. Kara followed him, ensuring the fortress was shut wrapped her arms around him and took off.


	20. secrets

_I hope you are still enjoying this_

 _Im still sure Mon-El is the Prince, not sure how Kara will react in the show if he is, not sure its something that is as bad as the drama would suggest_

* * *

Kara took the data to the DEO and Mon-El went off to University, he had a deadline and some work to submit, as well as a 1-1 meeting with his personal tutor to see how he was catching up having joined slightly late.

So Kara paced the rooms at the DEO while waiting, she didn't want to go to Catco, James wouldn't be there as it was his day off, and he needed to do some family things. She was frustrated she just wanted her friend back, watching him on the screens made her sad, Winn sat not moving in his cell staring at the camera, smirking often taunting the guards about how their little superhero would be dead soon. J'onn had banned her and Mon-El from talking to him. Alex and J'onn were looking into the data they had brought back, so she just paced.

* * *

Alex was looking through the information, the computer was scanning and looking for the source of Winn's condition and how to fix it, the translation from Daxam to English meant not all the data was clear, there were phrases that didn't translate very clearly and bits they needed Mon-El to clarify for them. There was enough information to understand how to reverse the programming should they find the devise just nothing to help them with that. It appeared that it was large, a person needed to be immersed fully into a liquid and so would need to be large enough to house a person. And the control panel would need to connect to a computer terminal.

She started looking at the pictures that were downloaded, Daxam wasn't what she expected. It was greener, more flowers, more wealth (given Mon-El had said called his home-world lowly peasants compared to Krypton) maybe that was because the Royals mostly were photo'd in nice public places. Mon-El was always stood close to who she assumed to be the Prince, a serious looking young blonde man. A 14 year old Mon-El amused her, he looked far less comfortable in his skin than the self-assured young man she knew and was starting to be fond of, not as fond as her younger sister she thought. She saw the pictures of the Queen and her would be assassin, and felt sorry for the lady knowing what it felt like to have a friend brain washed. What this machine could do to people and how more were hurt than just the victim.

* * *

Mon-El was sat next to Kara, he was holding her hand playing with her fingers as he looked into space. They were waiting for J'onn to finish a call he was having with some DEO agents and Alex to collect the final bits of data before speaking to them.

"What's up?" asked Kara looking concerned at his distance.

"Do you ever wish you were a kid again, I don't mean back on Daxam, I like it here now" He reassured, "I mean before things got bad, before things mattered so much, things were simple. Imagine being 5 and growing up here, the biggest concern is if your imaginary friend is going to come to your tea party" he laughed softly

"You had imaginary friends?" Kara was bemused, and laughed at him a little, "I pictured you as the popular kid, the one with all the friends." As charming as he was now, he had a nice easy way with people that would gain him friends easily, and looking like he did would make that easier.

"I guess I did" he shrugged, "I don't have a normal upbringing, not many friends,"

"I don't believe that" Kara scoffed

He sat looking seriously "It was so much easier then, all decisions were made, and we didn't need to worry about who it hurt, why things were done, other people made the choices, and as a kid you just make the best of it, you don't weigh the pros and cons, or live in the shadow of what's expected of you, and how it impacts other people, and what happens if you let those people down" he was starting to ramble, speak quickly and making little sense.

"Mon-El, what's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand firmly

"Oh you are going to hate me" he muttered, rubbing his hands through his dark brown hair and taking a deep breath.

"What!" she dropped his hand and moved slightly away

"Ok" he looked at her, his grey eyes wide and scared "Back on Daxam I had been kidnapped a few times, always people wanting money or power, or demanding change, so when I woke on this planet, connected to machines, with you looking over me I panicked, thought I was kidnapped again. I escaped, tried to contact home, you caught me and locked me up again. You know this! So when you told me who you were, it was clear you either didn't know me, or if you did there was a trick, so I lied about who I am, the more I got to know you the harder it was to admit I lied. You already didn't trust Daxamites, so admitting I lied would create problems, plus I liked being no one special" Kara just stared at him not sure what he was saying

"What are you saying? You are not from Daxam?" she asked confused

"Oh he's from Daxam alright, isn't that true your highness?" Alex's tone dripped like acid, neither of them had noticed her come in.

Mon-El turned to look at Alex blushing slightly and replied in a resigned tone "That's right"

"Who are you?" asked Kara, "Is Mon-El your name?"

He smiled slightly "Mon-El is my name, I'm the Crown Prince of Daxam" there was no pride, just a slight hint of relief.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam, that's your title isn't it?" Alex interrogated him, he nodded but kept his focus on Kara who looked pale, and not sure what to say.

"How did you work it out?" he asked interested at how she had worked it out.

"Those pictures in the files you brought, you were the only constant, in ones that spoke about the Prince, and you looked more upset that the other young man. You are a terrible fighter, as the body guard to the 3rd most important person on the planet I would assume you could fight. You are entitled, lazy, but oddly charming, well spoken, and fair as though you were brought up to be diplomatic. As a body guard I would expect you to want to protect people you don't seem to!" there was no kindness in her voice just a harsh reality that he wasn't what he had claimed to be.

"You are fair, yes I'm the Prince, but from a dead world, so not important now, just know I never wanted to be a Prince" He didn't know what to say to make things better, he had enjoyed just being a normal person, as normal as an Alien could be, learning who he was, what he was, what he was good at and what he wasn't. A chance he could never have dreamt of on Daxam, where he was expected to rule, and lead and be like his parents.

"You are a prince!" Kara stated, "THE Prince of Daxam! Who I heard all those stories about, Frat boy of the Universe!" She shook her head in horror, "I'm dating the Prince of Daxam!"

"You are dating!" Alex couldn't hide the shock Mon-El blushed slightly, and walked towards Kara.

"Get away from me, this isn't good" she walked away from him not sure why this upset her so much, maybe his reputation bothered her more than she let on. Maybe that fact that her anti Daxam feelings had suddenly rushed back, and she hated it. The fear of her family ever hearing about this, or friends from Krypton, knowing she had shared a bed with the womanizing party boy Prince, and from Daxam, that bothered her a lot. It scared her she felt that bad,

"Winn has escaped!" J'onn didn't try to sugar coat the news or work out what was happening as 2 cross women glared at Mon-El, his news was key, "We need to find him before he can hurt Kara!"


	21. the aftermath

_I have zero idea of Mon-El's back story but think he needs a bit of a sad back story, hope its not too bad. But wanted to explain why he may have been a bit wild and frat boy like._

 _I know Kara reacted badly last time, we need drama, I have no idea how she will react in the show, I'm guessing badly cos it wouldn't be a show if she just hugged everyone and forgave them._

 _I know I keep saying this but I will fix Winn, I promise._

* * *

Kara looked at J'onn half hearing what he said, and not really caring, she needed space to process what Mon-El just said, so ran out of the room.

"Kara!" shouted Alex but to no avail as her sister was gone in a flash, Mon-El went to run after her, but J'onn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We need you for this" he growled and the young Prince stopped and looked at him, itching to follow Kara and fix his relationship but understanding greater issues existed. "Kara is in danger, and we need you as bait, so he doesn't go after her"

Mon-El sadly nodded, "Tell me how I can be of service" he was tired and just wanted to find someone not cross with him. Since coming to this planet he seemed to always be on someone's bad side. He glanced at Alex, who was avoiding eye contact with him, she scoffed and J'onn looked to see what created the reaction.

"Alex, is there a problem?" He asked fixing her with a stare,

"No Sir" she replied, glaring at Mon-El. J'onn not believing a word, shut the door and gestured that they should sit. Alex flopped in to a chair like a stroppy teenager, she wasn't sure why she was so upset, other than her sister was upset. Mon-El just looked crestfallen, and sat as far from Alex as he could.

"Mon-El, what is this all about?" demanded J'onn looking sternly at him, guessing the two upset women must both have a joint issue with the boy, but women after 300 years were still a mystery to him, so it could be anything.

"Kara and I are, were, I'm not sure any more, dating" he sighed really not sure what was going on any more, and not wanting another fight. Alex's anger eased at him a little, but not enough to take it easy on him. As she started to calm and seeing he wasn't as cocky and self-assured as normal, maybe this mess wasn't on purpose. But her sister was upset so he would take her wrath.

"And whose fault was that!" she demanded, he looked up grey eyes full of pain, shaking his head to say that's enough.

"This is between Kara and me" he nearly whispered, his personal life was not DEO business, his whole life had been DEO business since Daxam was destroyed, he just wanted to have some privacy and not be the main focus for once. Alex opened her mouth to speak, J'onn shot her a look and she thought better of it.

"Right, well you and Ms Danvers can deal with your personal life outside of the DEO, we have a bigger issue now, I don't want to hear any of this until we have Winn back in custody then I only want to know of anything that relates to the DEO, such as your Royal status" Alex looked shocked that J'onn had heard that part, "Do you understand Mon-El?" J'onn glared and Mon-El slightly smiled and nodded, at least most the main people who mattered knew his secret now. "Good, and Alex, your Sister and Mon-El's personal lives are not DEO business, do you understand?" Alex nodded

"Yes Sir," she frowned at Mon-El then back to J'onn, "we need to deal with the Winn problem, how did he get out?" It was that point she noticed the sound damping was active in the room.

"You let him out!" stated Mon-El half impressed, looking at J'onn reading his reaction, "To what end? A trap?" he smiled, intrigued as it appeared the only solution to their current lack of progress was to see him report to the person calling the shots. Alex looked horrified as she started to work out the same.

"Is he right? You let him out?"

"Yes, we are running out of time to fix him, and no matter what we tried we couldn't get any closer to a solution. He's got a tracker, we have put a few in each of his last few meals, nasty things, will grip on to his gut until we release it, but he won't notice it for a week or so, then he may start to feel it" J'onn explained, "we needed to see where he goes, and give him a reason to make a move"

"That's where I come in?" Mon-El correctly guessed, "You need a Kryptonian who is safe from Kryptonite" he laughed at the irony

* * *

Kara flew out of the building, she wasn't sure where she was going but just needed space. She had heard that Winn was loose, but that wasn't even a factor in her mind. She had too much to think about, mostly why was she so upset? She had no idea, 2 months earlier she didn't know Mon-El, two months earlier she thought Daxamites were terrible, cruel selfish people. Now she didn't know what to think. Growing up she heard tales of the Prince, and the Royal family. She didn't like him much, and now it confused her that she formed an opinion based on hearsay not knowing someone. She was baffled, and hurt this was a big secret to have kept from her, she knew she calmed down she would be ok with it, well she hoped so. Still she felt a bit of fear about was he just seducing her as another conquest. There were doubts she didn't have before. His motives, his past, who he really was. Too many questions.

So she found herself at the Fortress of Solitude once more, Kalex was on hand to assist her.

"Kalex show me the Crown Prince of Daxam the year that Krypton died" she instructed, the robot obeyed and a hologram image of Mon-El was projected into the viewing area, he looked serious, the normal fun in his eyes was missing, a thin gold band rested around his head, shining against his dark hair, heavy red regal robes covered his clothes, the richness of the robes were clear, heavily decorated with furs and jewels. She sat on the floor and just looked at the image, her Mon-El but not, the guy she knew. The guy who couldn't work a phone, who sweet talked most people he met, who she enjoyed the company of. She just sat wondering who he really was. "Tell me about him" she instructed.

"Prince Mon-El, the youngest child of the King and Queen of Daxam. Their first child, Princess Mia died in an assassination attempt of the whole family, she was aged 7, she was survived by her younger brother who was 3 at the time, not much was known about him until he was crowned aged 21. It appears that he was kept away from most people until he came of age. There are a few records of attempted kidnapping but no details. Once he was crowned he took over a lot of family duties attending most royal events. Known to be very social the Prince was a favourite of tabloid reporting and other members of the Royal family who enjoyed his connections for their own benefit."

"Tell me about Princess Mia" Kara instructed

"Princess Mia, beloved Princess of Daxam, died aged 7 when her family was attacked by rivals to the throne, the ship they were travelling on was attacked when another ship crashed into them on purpose. The Princess was in a coma for a year before finally passing away. There is a national day of mourning held in the capital city every year to remember her by. The Crash left the Queen unable to have any more children, and she lost the unborn child she was carrying. Princess Mia is buried in the grounds of the Royal Palace of Daxam, she was survived by a younger brother."

Suddenly her phone beeped, with the Ring tone for Alex and emergency

"Hi" she answered

"Are you safe?" demanded Alex

"Very!" replied Kara, the Fortress of Solitude was very hard to reach if you didn't fly and impossible to enter if you were not Alien and super powered.

"Are you ok,?" her concerned sister asked

"Im fine just needed to clear my head" Kara replied

"Well come home as soon as possible, I will meet you at your place in an hour"

"Ok, see you then" replied Kara, hanging up

* * *

On the other end of the phone Winn smiled at his dark haired female colleague, who passed him a Green Kryptonite loaded gun, "See I said it would work, she's too trusting" he smirked


	22. Tracking

_Having massive writers block with this chapter so just wanted to get something down so I can get to the part that I can visualise, sorry this is short and not much happens._

 _I started writing my Mon-El/Kai swap its called swapping places s/12304013/1/Swapping-places_

 _Thank you so much for my reviews and follows/Favs they make writing so worth while_

* * *

Winn was sat in a large warehouse with a dark haired lady she was asking him questions about his stay in the DEO. He was bored had covered it a few times since his escape, he just wanted to deal with the Aliens and rid the city of them.

"I don't know anything else about the Kryptonians" he insisted, "The guy is new to the planet, I guess he is less impacted by the Sun than she is, he's less powerful, but smarter than he looks" Winn scoffed, "Looks like he would be at home in a boyband" he had noticed there seemed to be a trait the Kryptonians liked to pretend to unassuming and not be noticed when pretending to be normal, dressing down to not be noticed. "You know about Supergirl, we all do, her weakness is her family, her sister"

"We need to deal with them as soon as possible, these Aliens cause nothing but problems" The woman snarled slightly then started to think about how could they use Winn's knowledge of Supergirl against her.

* * *

At the DEO Mon-El and Alex were watching Winn's tracker, he had gone to a warehouse on the outskirts of town a few hours ago and not yet left. Alex was still looking at the young man near her a little oddly. Hundreds of questions filled her brain, only a few about him and Kara, a Prince from another planet sat next to her and suddenly she had to know everything about him and his life. Ironically hours earlier he was the annoying student her sister had a crush on and mostly just a perceived heart ache for Kara. She glanced slightly at him trying to work him out.

"So do I wait for him to find me, I know he came to my flat, but I guess that's blurred a bit as the brainwashing took hold, Should I go to Kara's? Hang around Catco?" Mon-El wanted to focus on anything other than his past, was more interested in his friends futures.

"Do you have a crown?" asked Alex before she could stop herself, "I guess go to Kara's flat can't see them attacking her in public" completely ignoring her outburst, Mon-El smiled slightly to himself, he could see a lot of these odd questions coming his way.

"You don't think they want to out her as an Alien?" he asked, "surely the easiest way to damage her would be to strip away her human life,"

"We don't know what he wants, but time is running out for Winn" Alex's voice was tinged with fear, they had become a close group of friends recently and she saw Winn as a geeky little brother. He was sweet, having had a difficult upbringing he had grabbed onto the Danvers sisters inclusion of him with both hands, their conditional love and warmth of accepting anyone who was lost and taking them in made him feel normal. The family had grown and grown now all holidays had more people than places at her table, and she liked the ever growing family.

"Hes on the move" J'onn entered the room, staring at Mon-El who nodded as he saw the tracker moving on the screen

"What's the plan?"

"Come with me, you can go to Kara's after, we need your strength" J'onn instructed, he turned to Alex, "get a team ready, we need to be prepared for anything" Aiming to see who Winn had been meeting as soon as he could

They nodded, and Alex went to get her team ready. Mon-El moved to get his jacked but J'onn grabbed his arm and whispered something to him.

* * *

Kara landed at her flat, Alex would be over soon, so she went to shower, hoping that cleaning herself would clear her mind, she stepped out of the shower, dressed and was towel drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. Brushing her damp hair she went to the door to let her sister in.

Opening the door there was a bang and she fell to the floor pain encased her, as she realised she had been shot! Winn smiling stood over her, his eyes dark and emotionless looked down at her as she started to be swallowed up by darkness.


	23. Showdown

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to finish this so I could return to the happier stuff, want to look at Mon-El making friends and him being at Uni and Kara dealing with him, and him being around a lot of women at uni, how Winn adjusts with what he did, and who accepts him more etc going forward._

 _I'm starting a writing course this week so hopefully that will help my writing_

 _Thank you everyone for the comments, all are helpful._

* * *

Winn raised the gun again smirking at Kara who was crumpled on the floor bleeding. He then became aware that the door was open and the neighbours would see his actions, therefore there would be witnesses. So he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, her blood left a glistening trail on the floor, yet she didn't stir.

Winn, his eyes dark with hate didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the bleeding girl he once loved from afar, just pure hate based upon the fact that she was not born on Earth. He kicked her in the stomach, smirking with a cruel twisted look on his face, satisfied that she wasn't getting up went to shut the door, bolting it behind him, he didn't want any of her family coming in.

"So how long before this stuff starts to kill you?" he asked the unconscious girl at his feet, pushing her again with his boot and enjoying her lack of movement, she stirred slightly, her eyes flickering open, before fading again into a dark slumber.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to call his partner, to establish the next move. Doing so he turned to walk slightly away from Kara, when he felt the wind move against him, and he turned to face an angry Daxamite.

Winn was stood there gun loaded with Krytonite bullets pointed at a point blank range from Mon-El, whose grey eyes were gleaming with anger. There was an uncomfortable silence, which felt like it lasted hours, but was a fraction of a second as Mon-El realised what happened to Kara, and Winn realised he had another Krytonian in his sight.

The gun sounded, like a bomb had gone off next to the pair of them, the sound was deafening.

Time stood still.

The bullet nearly hung in the air, the boys were the most a metre apart no time for Mon-El to clear the danger area, and he wasn't going to risk it hitting Kara and making her situation worse.

Then it struck him, in the chest, at the place where human's hearts are found. Not his.

Winn grinned, and in a split second that grin faded, as the bullet bounced off Mon-El as though it were rubber, and rebounded into Winn's shoulder. He crumpled to the floor, the pain shuddered though him, as he let out a shattering scream.

The ruckus alerted Alex, she using a battering ram on the front door burst though.

Winn still holding onto his gun raised it and let one more bullet fly, as Mon-El punched him and knocked him out. He landed in a pile on the floor.

The chaos eased, and Mon-El was at Kara's side having scooped her up in his arms, he was ready to rush her back to the DEO for treatment, when he realised that Winn's final shot had found a victim. Alex was staggering as the bullet was lodged in her right thigh, blood was oozing through her dark trousers. Her second in command was by her side, while the rest of the team had Winn surrounded.

Their eyes met, he hesitated for a minute, "get her to the DEO!" hissed Alex

"I'm coming right back for you" he insisted, "And don't turn me down"

Alex smiled as Mon-El carrying Kara jumped from the balcony and raced to the DEO.

He was back 2 minutes later, and grabbing Alex who winced in pain wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be getting ideas" she whispered to him

"We both know there are no ideas to get, ready?" he replied, slightly slower than with Kara he leaped to try to ease Alex's pain from movement, but speed to stop any further damage.

After handing Alex over to the medical people he was instructed to join J'onn to collect the woman and the device to return Winn to normal. So after the head medical officer assured him that both women were safe he left.

* * *

J'onn was stood outside a large warehouse, the team of DEO agents surrounded it. It was dark and raining slightly, Mon-El disliked the weather, it seemed that it was always gloomy and cold. Maybe that was just his mood, he hated seeing Kara like that.

"Are you ready?" asked J'onn. Mon-El nodded, and J'onn shifted into Winn, and made it appear that he was holding the Daxamite prisoner. They walking inside.

"Back so soon?" called a female voice dripping with spite, and stepping from the shadows

"The girl wasn't there, but this one bartered for her freedom, thought you would like to kill him yourself" Winn/J'onn stated, pushing Mon-El forward harshly, a little too harshly in Mon-El's opinion. But it had to be real to fool her, he looked at her.

"What is your problem with me and Supergirl?" he asked. "Is it that we have powers? Are you jealous" Mon-El acted bored, as often he did when people threatened him.

The dark haired woman left the shadows and moved closer to him, her heels echoing her steps as the empty building made every sound much louder, she was in her 50's, neatly dressed, the years had not been kind to her, she looked to have suffered great sadness.

"It would be easy if that was the case, but you coming here to this planet, you cause nothing but heartache. My Husband worked for the DEO, but died because of you aliens, caught in the crossfire of one of your attacks." Mon-El looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry for your pain, I can't ever reverse that, and I'm sorry I didn't know your husband, I'm sure he was a good man, would he want this?"

She moved closer to him, eye blazing with hate "What can you know about him?" she snarled

"I cant," replied Mon-El his tone sad and soft, "But anyone who decides to work at the DEO is a good kind person, who else would welcome strangers from another world and support them, help them adapt to this planet, and protect this planet from those with bad intentions, like soldiers, who guard the nation against problems, good kind loyal honest people."

She looked less angry at him, "He was a good man" she smiled slightly, "but now he is gone!"

"I can never understand your pain, you had a great loss, he honoured you with his actions, please don't dishonour him with yours, he worked to create peace and protection, to support Supergirl, she's one woman, she can't protect everyone, your husband helped with that." He looked at her directly in the eyes, "You have taken another good man, my friend, one of the first humans on this planet to welcome me, and you have made him a killer, you took his free will, please let me find a way to get him back"

She looked at him, then glanced to Winn, then back to Mon-El. "Don't try your Alien mind tricks on me, I won't trust you never will Krytonian, Vermin" she spat with that she put her gun to her temple and pulled the trigger.

"No" screamed Mon-El as the DEO agents streamed in surrounding her lifeless body

J'onn looked annoyed, "Still no closer to fixing Winn" he growled having returned to his own form. Ever practical, he was mostly business, ignoring the shaken Daxamite to his side who was looking around.

Mon-El suddenly started walking to a seemingly empty corner, and prompty stopped, and laughed, "Interesting, something is here, hidden but you can see the changes in the shadows" J'onn waved his hand to bring his team closer. They set about finding the control panel as Mon-El just stood processing everything that had happened.


	24. Aftermath

_Thank you for your kind words, poor Winn hes had a rough time, decided to be a bit nicer to him_

* * *

It was the start of December, it had been over 2 weeks since everything had occurred, and the group was fractured.

Alex was on sick leave, the bullet had lodged in the muscle of her thigh. Due to the nature of a Kryptonite bullet being radioactive and could damage Humans, it had been removed less carefully that it could have been. She was recovering and would be completely healed but it would be slow, they had estimated she would be ready to return after Christmas.

Kara had been torn up over her sister being hurt, she had taken on nurse duties, moved in with Alex, spent all her time with her when not working there, doing the minimum Supergirl duties. She also avoided the DEO not wanting to face Winn, having not processed Mon-El's secret and not wanting to deal with anything other than getting her Sister fixed.

Alex on the other hand was struggling, Kara was smothering her, wouldn't let her get a drink, or even changed the TV channel. She wanted to be back to normal, she was unlucky, wrong time, wrong place, but she would heal. No emotional damage, just a sore leg, and that was improving every day, she was starting physio therapy the next day to get all her movement back as soon as possible. She was very worried about Kara, who shut everyone out, wouldn't talk to Alex about any of it. She ignored all phone calls and texts from Mon-El even slammed the door in his face, wouldn't even talk to James. Just buried herself in looking after Alex and her CatCo job.

Mon-El had tried to talk to Kara, explain why he lied about his back ground, she rejected his calls, his flowers, his texts, slammed the door in his face, so he decided to give her space. It worked out well, he had a few assignments due in and a presentation, and the distraction did him well. He was very confused about why being a Prince was such a problem for Kara. He was still the same person, just grew up in a palace, and getting his own way in most things, but he was still him, the guy she had been friends with since he landed. It was frustrating him, he didn't really know who to talk to about it all. It's pretty hard after all to tell a stranger in a pub that your Girlfriend is ignoring you because you are really and Alien Prince not an alien palace guard as you pretended. J'onn had leant on him more as well to cover things that Kara wouldn't do. He was still learning so it wasn't as clear as a direct replacement for Kara. Things didn't not run smoothly. He wasn't ready to be a hero, didn't think he wanted to, and didn't have time to rescue cats from trees. So J'onn had to pretend to be Supergirl to keep up appearances.

James was in the uncomfortable position of being on the outside of the group, having not been involved in most of the events he didn't know how everyone was affected. Winn wasn't answering calls, Kara was all business. He decided to give everyone time to process, he was struggling with running Catco, the shift in power had given him a few sleepless nights.

Winn suffered the most, he was locked up for a few days to make sure the brainwashing had cleared. On the 2nd day both Kara and Mon-El (separately) visited to see how he reacted to them to see if he could be released. She had been cold and distant, and Winn's heart broke. Realising what had happened, although not his fault had changed things in his life for the worst. Mon-El's visit had been longer, although Winn was not permitted to leave the cell, Mon-El sat with him for an hour chatting about everything including his new discovery of snapchat, and how it made no sense to him, and why have so many different ways to communicate the same thing, how do you what to check. Winn laughed, and felt normal for the first time in months. He had vague memories of what happened It was like a fading dream, snippets of the events but nothing clear that he could connect to. No behaviour that was his. He knew he had hurt his friends, and Kara not being able to look him in the eyes was the indication of this. But not being able to justify actions made it so much harder to deal with.

In reality Mon-El had visited him every day he was locked up, chatting as though nothing happened. Winn didn't want to push and was just pleased of company rather than cross looking guards shoving food at him, or the mental health team checking him and seeing how he responded.

Once released he was off work for a week and half having to undergo psychological tests, before he was finally allowed to return to work. In that week and a half he spoke to no one, just sat in his flat ignoring the world, and trying to feel like himself again. Trying to understand why this happened.

* * *

It was Winn's first day back and it was as bad as he feared. As much as J'onn had tried to keep Winn's condition need to know, shooting 2 of the key women had got out, and the bullet in his arm had been noticed as well. That healed quickly, it passed through the muscle, and he wore a sling to ease the pressure but that would be a short term thing.

He sat at his desk, head down, agents looked at him and kept their distance. Even those friendly with him didn't drop by to talk to him. It was a blessing he knew it would blow over but would take time.

He was looking into the files that Kara had brought about Daxam to try to learn some of the language, when he felt a strong arm around his neck, pressure slightly more than he wanted.

"Winn" beamed Mon-El pulling the startled IT expert close to him, "Glad to see you back" then seeing the sling loosened his grip slightly his arm remained on Winn's shoulder. "What are you doing tonight?"

Winn was caught off guard when everyone had ignore him all day now he was being man handled by one of the people he hurt the most. The DEO agents looked interestedly at the pair

"Nothing, home, PlayStation, bed, I guess" he replied

"You guessed wrong" and the slightly naughty twinkle in Mon-El's eye made Winn grateful, he wasn't sure if this was for show, but it was making a point to everyone around, Winn was Winn deal with it.

"O…. K…" Winn replied, "What am I doing?"

"Lads night, the guys at Uni tell me this is a thing! Guys get together, drink beer, plays games on computers and talk about girls, then clubbing with George and Jamie, and a few others from Uni. They want me to be their wingman, no idea what that is, but they keep insisting that women will go crazy for me, which is I hope is a phrase, cos people going crazy around me isn't fun" and he flashed a cheeky grin. "Are you up for it? James is coming, that guy needs to unwind, and let his hair down," he chuckled to himself Earth phrases were so strange, how could James let his hair down.

"…Errr" replied Winn

"That's not an answer, see you at 8 at mine, I'm ordering Pizza so don't be late, I'm a growing boy, eat a lot" Mon-El was hoping that his breezy attitude would help Winn, he felt pity for him, being used to hurt his friends against his will was bad enough, but dealing with the fallout was hurting him too much. They just needed to be normal again. "Kevin and Tom will be at mine, so around them I'm Mike, a student, I don't think they would react well to knowing I'm Prince Mon-El of Daxam do you?"

With that he turned and walked to see J'onn

Prince? Well it was clear Winn had missed a fair amount since the brainwashing started, Prince? He thought again, and started laughing, friends with a Prince that was not what he expected.


	25. Lads night in

_I was a bit influenced on the emotions of this from Killjoys season 1 episode 7 and 8, after D'avin's mind control and how Dutch knows it wasn't him but still cant move on from it, because while she knows his actions were not his own, it still happened to her. She cant just forget that._

 _Thank you for all your comments, I want to focus on relationships a bit more currently, and the aftermath of how all this will impact the group, and decided that Mon-El should learn a lot about earth customs from google and 1950's housewives guides just to be random_

* * *

Winn was nervous stood outside Mon-El's door. Considering not going in. He wasn't sure he was ready for being social. He was just about to go home when the door was flung open and he was swallowed up by a bear hug.

"Welcome, Welcome!" greeted Mon-El as he dragged Winn into the flat, half undressing him to get his coat off, Winn chucked, life was never dull around the Aliens in his life. He was dragged to the sofa, sat down a beer appeared in his hand, along with a sandwich, a banana and a playstation controller. Ok he thought, this is new, maybe Mon-El had found a 1950's book on being the perfect host.

"Kevin and Tom had forgotten to submit their course work, deadline of 11, so they will meet us at the club" Mon-El explained, "I love how laid back students are a month to complete the work and they are rushing last minute. What's worse they were in the pub earlier with a few young women until I reminded them, not sure they were much help, were a strange orange shade, often women here have a hint of orange"

"How is it studying on a strange world?" asked Winn, slightly in awe of his new friend, and mentally agreeing fake tan was strange, bad fake tan was confusing "I'm not sure I could go to another planet and just adapt to the point I was there and starting to study"

"I'm enjoying it, I can get away with learning about Earth as a student that I couldn't if I had to get a job" He said. "It's nice, I get to learn and meet people and can make mistakes and no one really judges" he smiled slightly, and then his tone shifted to more serious, "It's very hard trying to fit in, Daxam was my home, all I knew. Suddenly I have to learn how to fit in, pass as human, and deal with these powers" he glanced at his hands slightly hatefully as if they had all the power and they cursed him. "Never take for granted what you have"

"I don't, but…." Winn started, Mon-El looked at him handing him a pizza menu indicating he should pick. So he put the Banana and sandwich to one side, but close enough to discourage more random fruit.

"But what?"

"What if things never go back to normal" his voice cracked slightly worried that his friendships would never heal.

"What if they don't? you adapt, move on and deal with what happens, people who deserve to be part of your life will stay, others will fade and new people will replace them" Mon-El replied with a matter of fact tone, knowing far more about loss than he let on with his sunny personality.

Winn pointed to the pizza he wanted, Mon-El added the order to his on line order added a pizza for James, and a selection of sides, he was a growing superpowered lad, needed a lot of food. Confirmed the order and turned back to Winn who started talking again.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Mon-El was confused.

"I tried to kill you" Answered Winn, sadly and hurt.

"Not really your fault, and I'm used to it" he shrugged, Winn looked at him, his eyes opening a little thinking this was a conversation they would be having later, who gets to be this matter of fact about attempted murder.

"It was my fault, I shot you point blank range" Winn's voice was cracking a little.

"You were brainwashed by a woman, who was hurt, and let's be honest she had reason to hurt. She lost her husband because Aliens came to this planet, so never blame yourself, you were not you. We both know you would never try to hurt Kara if you were in your right mind" Winn watched the younger man, interested that he said Kara not the both of them, "Besides you thought I was Kryptonian, that's more offensive than a threat to my life" he beamed trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that simple" Winn took a deep breath choosing his words carefully, "I blamed Aliens for some of what happened, and willingly joined with her cause. It was right after all the drama with the prisoners from Fort Rozz and the mind control, and trying to kill all people on earth. Then your pod landed, and Kara was delighted another Kryptonian to hang around with," He looked up sadly, "well… umm… the last few hadn't been great and .. ummmm…. How do I say this without sounding like a horrid xenophobic jerk?" Winn was blushing and fiddling with his hands. Mon-El just waited for him to explain. "Well on top of it all you look like that," he chuckled nervously, "So I just saw red" He saw Mon-El shift slightly confused with the term. "Saw red.. uummm… was angry. Look Man I know Kara doesn't like me like that, but when you have been in love with her as long as I have. I just can't get over it. I hated you before I knew you. I hated her family for what happened to Earth. I hated Kara for not loving me. I hated too much, and I was cross, and I went to vent. Kara was busy with her new toy, a cute sleeping boy band look alike from her home world. J'onn was busy learning how to be open with who he was, James was busy being James. People were distant with me after learning who my father is. Then I had a relationship with a crazy woman who tried to kill Kat Grant, and suddenly no one really wanted to talk to me. So I ended up in a bar alone, she spoke to me, and told me she wanted to stop Aliens causing problems" He looked so guilty. "I agreed, and I don't remember much more. I think that was when I went into the device. She said it was to check I wasn't an Alien. I woke the next day felt silly about the whole thing. My life was totally normal until she sent a code word and it reverted me to that day and that moment in the machine and that rage. What's annoying is I met Superman, that was great, you woke, I didn't really like you," Winn smiled slightly, Mon-Eh shrugged.

"I'm an acquired taste" he confessed

"My anger faded, Kara won't ever love me like I want her to love me. I know that, I guess I didn't want to like you because I knew she would. In the DEO after the first time you two interacted we had a betting pool to see how long before you got it on" Winn laughed softly, Mon-El watched, more things he needed to google, he was mostly grateful for google, "And you really have a very different culture than America don't you? That took some adjusting to, and Prince? When did this happen?" Winn was softly rambling, he was nervous, a lot that was pent up in his mind was bring shared and he wasn't sure how putting these feelings into words would change things.

"When I was born to the King and Queen I guess" teased Mon-El. "Winn in all seriousness, you have every right to be angry. I understand that all the prisoners were pretty unpleasant, that would make you uncomfortable. You didn't know me when I landed, I could have been anything anyone. Every planet has different standards, different criteria for good and bad, all people are different that's what makes us interesting. We haven't spent much time together, and you have no idea how hard it is for me to adjust to this planet, social norms are so different, Kara is always mad with me for doing things that are just what is done on Daxam, and more so because I am the Prince." Mon-El sighed, this wasn't about him so needed to turn it back to Winn, and took a deep breath. "I heard your father was a vindictive man who killed a number of people. You are not him, you should never worry about being him, you are good and kind, and you have seen how darkness can consume and destroy, you won't let that happen. So you messed up, the girl you loved rejected you, you were angry lashed out made a mistake. We have all been there" Winn looked shocked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes even me," Mon-El laughed, "Having the reputation as a Frat boy Prince can put some more conservative women off you. You never did anything willingly that she made you do, you had no free will, no choice, nothing was your fault, please never blame yourself. You are as much a victim as anyone one else. And it will take Kara time to see that, she will see that. People who have never had their freewill stripped from them will always struggle to forgive, but she will. It's hard, but she needs time. She fights monsters everyday, but it's harder when the monster has her friends face. No matter what you say, or do, she has the memory of your face being the one who hurt her and Alex. Deep down she knows it wasn't you, but she needs to reconcile that with how she feels, and it will come." He picked up the play-station controller and thrust it into Winn's hand. "Enough of worrying about what you can't change and lets start on what you can, and you have never beaten me at Fifa!"

Winn laughed, feeling a bit better, "You have never beaten me either"

"Well prepare to lose" Beamed Mon-El selecting a team having no idea what happened after that, and was pretty sure Winn would win.

* * *

James arrived a minute after the Pizza did, he wasn't sure what to expect, Mon-El was interesting, yet his grasp of Earth customs were strange, so he was pleased to see that Play-station and Pizza was just that, he grabbed a beer, Mon-El threw a controller to him and they picked a game that 3 of them could play together. Winn wondered why James didn't get random fruit, then noticed that there was a bowl of gooseberries next to James' Pizza, and chuckled.

"I think Kara is driving Alex mad" James stated, "She's fussing and won't let her do anything alone, can't you take her out, train with her, or something physical" winked James looking at Mon-El who had no idea what he was implying.

"I think she's cross with me, not sure why, but she won't answer my calls so I'm giving her space"

"Well pop over there Alex will be glad of the rest" he looked at the other 2 men in his company and laughed, "This is the Kara appreciation society, we have all had some emotional investment in her at some point" the irony that they were starting to be friends he thought, Mon-El clearly wanted to ignore the topic his relationship with Kara was the rawest.

"You know I'm new to Earth traditions, well the girls at Uni were telling me about Christmas and Google helped a little well as I don't have family, I have decided to host Christmas for anyone who is alone, so if you have no plans I would like to invite you here for a feast of Turkey and rich food, games and bad TV. I have 2 friends from Uni who are coming over a one or 2 from my psychology course"

Winn looked touched at the offer, a little concerned about how Christmas would translate to Daxam, "I would love to join you, thank you"

James smiled, "I would love to join you, even if it's just for a short time, thank you, and of you want some Earth advice please ask"

"I think that's wise" Mon-El chuckled, "I went to a party the other day, we were told to bring a bottle. I had a lovely practical bottle, which would store 5 litres of water, and then Cassie texted me to ask if I was taking red or white wine. Maybe people should make things clear that they want a bottle of alcohol not just a bottle, Earth people are confusing" James and Winn both tried to cover laughs and luckily at that point Mon-El's phone beeped and his Uni friends were asking where he was, so the 3 of them went to join in at the club.


	26. Bananas

_Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and follows etc._

 _I'm sorry it's taken a while for the update, I'm in an exam window so tend to be very busy and didn't want to rush a chapter as last time I did that I ended up brain washing Winn, and now I feel guilty for being mean to poor Winn._

* * *

Alex was struggling with Kara smothering her. She badly wanted to be allowed to do basic things like get herself a drink, she didn't care if she struggled. She just wanted to be able to try. A few frustrated texts to James and he told Kara that she couldn't have any more time off they needed her at work. She moaned and fussed and offered to pop in and check on Alex during the day, but she reassured her that she was starting physiotherapy at the DEO and would be there for most of the day, and the DEO was sending people over to help her, so Kara could go back to work.

Reluctantly Kara left and Alex breathed a sigh of relief this was helping neither of them, to heal they had to have space to think and vent and be angry and to forgive and understand.

Kara walked into the office feeling worried, she didn't know what to do with herself. James was busy in a meeting, so she went to her desk, a pile of work greeted her, and she wished she could use her super powers to deal with it. So half-hearted she started to work through the pile, time dragged a minute felt like an hour, and by the time an hour passed it felt like year, she wasted time, checked emails, messaged Clark.

" _How's Alex?" his message flashed on her screen_

" _Flustered and cross, I hate leaving her" she replied_

" _If I know your sister and I do I bet she's annoyed with you being under her feet all the time"_

" _I think you are right, doesn't stop me feeling guilty she's hurt because of me"_

" _She doesn't see it that way, stop punishing yourself. Is Winn ok?"_

The mention of Winn annoyed her and she shut the chat down, deciding to go to get a coffee and some fresh air as that may help her focus.

She ended up in a little coffee shop over the road, and ordered a large Latte and a cake, and sat at a table waiting for them to arrive. The dull calm was shattered as Eve sat down next to her.

"Are you busy?" she asked, her eyes red, and makeup had run leaving dark smears down her face. Blonde hair was half up half down as though she dressed in pure darkness. Kara didn't have the heart to say go away, so just invited her to sit at the table.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked indicating to the waitress to bring another coffee and cake, and handed tissues to Eve who was crying again, so took that as a no.

"He-He-He-He ended it"

A panicked thought filled Kara's mind, He, could He be Mon-El they had a thing and she and Mon-El had never confirmed that they were exclusive, plus she had ignored him for nearly 2 weeks, panic gripped her stomach making it churn, and confusing her as she didn't realise how much she didn't want to lose him

"Mon ….. Mike" she quickly corrected

Eve looked up a little confused, and shaking her head denied it, "No Spencer, we were moving in together, and getting a cat, or a fish, or a dog" Sob "I thought he was the one" her body was shaking with the effort of crying.

"Spencer?" Queried Kara, "I don't remember you mentioning a Spencer, had you been dating a while?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes" Sobbed Eve, "Two weeks, nearly 3, after Mike ended it, I met Spencer, and it was so perfect, he's such a wonderful man" and broke down sobbing so nothing she said made any more sense. Kara patted her on the shoulder. Not really sure how to react, crying females were not her strong point.

It transpired that Eve had met Spencer on a dating App a month earlier, and they met in person just under 3 weeks ago. He was having money problems and sleeping on a friend's sofa, so Eve offered to help him with money for a deposit for a new place and the first month's rent. Kara was struggling with how to kindly to tell Eve that this may not be true love for him. He may have other reasons for her attention. Eve had finally managed to stop sobbing and although her face was red and blotchy her tears were no longer falling. But she looked heart broken.

Kara texted James to tell him that Eve was in a state and she was going to take her home as she was in no condition to work, he replied that was fine and asked if it was serious, she confirmed it wasn't, rather just men problems, and added no one we know. She wasn't sure why she said that maybe to confirm that her boyfriend (if he was still that she didn't know hadn't thought about him in nearly 2 weeks) was not the cause of Eve's pain.

* * *

At the DEO Alex was delighted to be back, she hated being out of the loop, and hated not being in control, although her physiotherapy was slow and frustrating and she fell a few times she was happier that there was progress. The first few days after the shooting she had been distort was sure her career was over, she may never walk again, but then feeling improved and she realised it would be a slow build but she would recover. The doctors said she would be back to 100% if she took things slowly and didn't rush. They wanted her to wait for the stitches to heal and the muscle to start to knit back together before putting weight on her leg.

She was exhausted therapy was hard work, as well as the physical side she also had to see if mentally she was fine to go back to the field and that was as draining, talking about how this would impact her. That session was 45 minutes away, so she decided to get a coffee. It would take her a while to get to the canteen so would waste some time.

She slowly made her way, and stumbled as one of the crutches slipped, she fully expected to land in a heap on the floor, when she felt strong arms around her catching and supporting her.

"Mon-El!" she exclaimed, "why are you here?"

"Came to check on Winn, he's having a hard time, so I'm making sure he's got a friendly face to chat to during the day, haven't told him yet, but will be fun seeing if he wants coffee" the Daxamite replied with the easy breezy tone he often demonstrated, hiding a lot of pain.

"I'm off for a coffee as well, can I join you?" she asked, he looked at her for a second and beamed

"I think you joining us is a wonderful idea, let's sit as centrally as possible" with that he pulled out his phone, texted Winn to tell him coffee and no was not an option, and then allowed Alex to shift so he was supporting her, she hadn't realised how tired she was until she had her arms around him, and was supported by him.

* * *

Kara took Eve home to her flat, reassuring her that James was fine with her having the afternoon off, and she needed to get over Spencer, any guy who cared for her wouldn't ask for that much money. They would look into how to get her money back, but she was to have no contact with him until she next saw Kara. Kara took her phone and blocked his number.

She took Eve to her bedroom, and suggested that she sleep, taking a fruit tea with her so she would have a drink, but no caffeine.

"Thank you" Eve sobbed, and grabbed her hand, "You are so nice and I really wanted to hate you"

"Hate me?" Kara was confused

Eve nodded looking ashamed, "All these men that fawn after you, James, Winn, I even thought Mike liked you, I'm just jealous, and you never seem to notice and yet these attractive men fall at your feet. But when I got to know you I couldn't hate you, you are so nice, kind, forgiving and compassionate, you never have a harsh word for anyone, and always care for everyone"

Kara felt a bit uncomfortable, she looked at Eve. "I'm not that nice"

"Rubbish!" Eve grabbed her hand and looked shocked

"It's true," Kara felt this was a chance to talk without it being to her social group who all knew and forgave her everything because they knew her a Supergirl, but this was Kara, and Kara wasn't as selfless as Supergirl. "Recently I haven't been that compassionate, I've been judging people on what I hear not who they are, and I hate myself for doing that." She took a deep breath and looked at Eve, "This goes no further." Eve nodded. "I was seeing a guy, just recent, and I always find myself judging him by what I know about his past and where he is from, not what he does or who I know, and I feel terrible for it. He's from a rival town to me, and that town had a bad reputation, so I pushed him away, until I started to have feelings for him, then just after I started to like him I find out he's not what I thought, I thought he was poor and I find out that he's the heir to a big family business. He says he wants nothing to do with his family, he's cast out, but his family business is horrible, uses sweat shops, and is not ethical. So I don't know what to do, can't be with someone who is linked to that business" she realised that tears were rolling down her face, Eve watched her.

"I don't know what to saw sweetie, it's down to you. From knowing you, its clear that you let people stand on their own feet before judging them, you are friendly with Lena Luther, now if you were going to avoid anyone she would be the one to avoid. Is he worse than this, or are you worried about being hurt?"

Kara wondered that herself, did she push Mon-El away every time because he could steal her heart, and break it. Every time she dated someone she found distance. James was the only one who got close, but that was because he was a friend, not just of hers, but her cousin, safe reliable and that was the problem, too reliable. Her friend there was no passion there, nothing that reflected the Romantic Comedies she loved to watch, just friends. Nothing like the passion she felt with Mon-El where she wanted to stab or kiss him, often both at once.

"I don't know, that's the problem" Kara admitted, then smiling at Eve, pulled her blanket up over her, "You sleep, I will pop back after work, and check on you. And I'm taking your phone to make you sleep, and not call him"

With that she closed the curtains, grabbed Eve's spare key and went back to work.

* * *

Winn's stomach flipped when he saw Alex sat with Mon-El in the canteen. But before he could run the Daxamite had called out to him, so he went to join them, there was a latte waiting for him and sandwiches and cake. He was greeted by a bear hug again and laughed to himself, a few months ago being hugged so publically by a Superhero would have been a wish, now it was happening he wanted the world to swallow him up and forget he existed. Alex was finding it very amusing laughing at Winn as he turned a deep shade of red. He sat down next to her, and she softly squeezed his arm.

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I should be asking you that," His face was covered in guilt glancing at her heavily bandaged leg.

"I'm fine, none of this was your fault, and if you don't stop blaming yourself I will beat you" there was a friendly hint of menace to her voice, that he had missed.

He laughed, "I'm getting there!" he said honestly, "Less people avoided me today"

"Take each day as it comes" she replied, "After a while people will stop judging you, we all have been though similar, even Kara remember the red Kryptonite last year, people got over it. Took a while but they did" Mon-El looked up quizzically and made a mental note to find out what happened. He spotted Alex's cup was empty, and got up to get her more, leaving them together. Alex glanced at him when she noticed he was out of ear shot carried on talking. "That boy has surprised me, he's really looking out for you, whatever you feel for Kara don't let it get in the way of your friendship" she warned

"Kara?" Winn asked, then he realised maybe there was the romance he feared so much developing, "Oh!" he rarely admitted to himself that he still had a torch for her, "I will try"

"Good" replied Alex, and Mon-El returned with another coffee for her, and more cake and bananas.

"These will help you heal, I was reading all about fruit that helps, and Bananas are very good for you" he beamed

"That makes sense now" Winn chuckled as he had received a fruit basket of mostly bananas to his desk that morning, no note, nothing just 3 kilograms of bananas a few other fruits. Alex's smile suggested she received a similar gift.

"Are you alright to get to your next appointment?" asked Mon-El looking at his watch, "I have class in 30 mins, and am trying to not super speed in case people notice"

"I'm good, Winn can help me" Alex patted his hand, and Winn nodded and they chatted as though nothing had happened between them until it was time for Alex to go to her appointment.

* * *

Kara returned to the office feeling a bit more normal, and having not panicked about Alex in nearly 3 hours.


	27. calm before the storm

_Thank you so much for the lovely words and support, Im very much in two minds about introducing Maggie the general fandom is a bit harsh if you like Mon-El these days and I like my little story and don't want to have harsh comments from Karamel haters._

* * *

Mon-El was sat in the well-lit classroom, it was group tutorial time. His study was broken down into lectures in the main theater where a few hundred students all attended. Smaller lessons with 30 students, and tutorials, this was in groups of 6 or individual tutorials.

Today's tutorial was to get them into groups for their presentations, which would go towards the unit's grade. He was sat on the side of a horseshoe desk which would house 20 students, next to him sat Sandy. She was a 20 year old with multi-coloured hair, plain looking and slightly chubby, but good fun. She had introduced him to Karaoke and bowling. He liked her company because unlike the normal girls who flocked around him, she was in a committed relationship with a shy girl called Terri, and seemed totally uninterested in how he looked. Totally happy with who she was and very unapologetic for that. Loud and Proud she often declared, often at moments when silence would be ideal.

The other side sat Emma, a very pretty 21 year old, very shy but totally smitten with him. Not that he had noticed, she was good company, well read, enjoyed the news and was very politically active, protesting for rights for any cause she felt was needed. Always willing to enlighten him on worldly events.

It had been over 2 weeks since Kara had last responded to any communication from him, he had sent her a bunch of flowers 6 days ago and still no response. He was coming to terms with this. Maybe his royal status was more than she could accept. So the current project that they were to undertake was amusing to him. In groups they had to look at how an alien would adapt to Earth, and explain what would be the biggest issues to overcome when trying to learn Earth culture. The group would look at the issues, and present them, then each group member would submit a 2500 word essay looking at the points they thought were key. There was a slight advantage to being an alien in this situation he thought.

While waiting for the tutor Mon-El texted Alex to check on Winn

" _Hi, is everything ok, sorry busy day at Uni, will pop over if needed"_

" _Winn is fine, I am fine, stop fussing, focus on your study"_

" _Will do, is Kara ok? I haven't heard from her in weeks?"_

" _I would say give her time, but I don't know what's going on with her, chat soon and stop texting in class its rude"_

He smiled at the text and before he could reply his tutor returned and the class who had snuck in while he was texting hushed.

* * *

Alex was sat in the canteen nursing her coffee. Winn was on his way. Every day she got stronger, she had been exhausted the first day, but now felt better every day, even though it had only been a week, everything was returning to normal. She enjoyed Winn's company he was a nice guy. Every day things became more normal at the DEO. This was the first day that Mon-El hadn't joined them for coffee, he was busy at Uni, and Alex assured him that Winn was ok.

"I heard there was an Alien Prince at the DEO" a female agent just in ear shot said to a young woman sitting across the table from her. Alex's ears pricked up, this was classified information as far as she was aware. Letting people know there was a Prince in their mist was not a good idea, and worse as there were dealings with Aliens who may use this to their advantage.

"I wonder if he's good looking. A Prince suggests young"

"He could be green, or slimy" Scoffed the first lady dismissing any interest in Royalty.

"But a Prince! Would you care what he looked like? He's bound to be rich and powerful" she had a hint of suggestion in her voice that Alex found creepy, objectifying men seemed wrong, "It could be worth it" The woman seemed to care very little for the Prince more his power.

"Not if he was ugly, No!" the first lady scrunched up her face, "Now if he looked like that young guy who is always with Supergirl then I so would, the things I would do to that boy" Alex glanced over the female agent was old enough to be Mon-El's mother.

"Mon-El?" queried the other lady, the tone of her voice suggested she had designs on the young Daxamite, "He's good looking for sure, pity he's not interested in anyone other than Supergirl"

"Those 2?" the reaction was smothered in a laugh, "She won't be interested in him, she's too prim and proper for him, he's rather too laddy for her"

Winn flopped into a seat at the table loudly startling Alex from her eavesdropping fun

"Hi, are you ok?"

She chuckled, "You can over hear the funniest things"

He just looked quizzically at her and decided to not ask much. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really, a bit house bound" she pointed to her leg, he winched with guilty, and she regretted it.

"Is Kara still at yours?" there were nerves in his voice as if he wasn't sure Alex would welcome him.

"No she has a story she's working on, said she needed to be out tonight for it. I'm glad of the peace to be honest"

"Fancy dinner? My treat, I can pick you up, not sure I want to be alone just yet, can't stop over think…"

Alex butted in, "Dinner would be lovely, there is a new bar in town that James was telling me about, it's got food and live music and sounds good" she smiled at Winn. He blushed and mouthed thank you before getting up to get them more coffee and cake, but no bananas.

* * *

Sandy, Emma and a painfully introverted young man called Ricky were to work with Mon-El to brain storm and create a presentation. The problem that they faced was the work needed to be in the same time next week, the day they broke up for Christmas break. But with the build up to Christmas and most of the students having part time jobs, the only time they had was today and the next day. They agreed to work all day, grab dinner together at the new bar in town and carry on working. The bar had big tables and the owner liked students so they would not be moaned at.

* * *

Kara smiled as she straightened her dress in the mirror. Soft pink, girlie and cute, she was lucky she always looked sweet and innocent, and that was the look she was going for tonight. She decided to wear a white cardigan, and cute pink shoes. Her make-up was soft and her hair half up and half down with tumbling soft curls. She nodded at her reflection, yes she would do nicely.

Her phone beeped

" _Can't w8 to meet u in the flesh 2night! Sexy"_

" _I'm looking forward to it more than you realise" she shot back_

" _Countin the mins til we meet, will be sat in t corner wiv the pink roses"_

" _See you soon"_

There was a slight feeling of nerves as she checked her reflection again, it had been too long since she went on a date. Didn't happen with Mon-El, James tried but they never left her apartment. Adam must have been the last guy. So she took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, she spotted the flowers from Mon-El. They were dying, and she felt sadness and guilt, but still couldn't process her feelings. She didn't know what she was feeling other than the Prince of Daxam, that lazy selfish frat boy was the cute sweet guy she had spent time with, fallen for. And now she didn't know who he was. She may talk to him at some point. She may not she really didn't know.

And she left for her date


	28. Night out

_I was so worried I was going to be too obvious about what Kara was up too last chapter, judging by the comments I wasn't, which makes me happy. Enjoy_

* * *

There were two entrances and two parts to the Bar, the more social lively side, where most nights there was some form of entertainment, music, comedy, quizzes, and film showings. Then the quieter room where there were large booths, this was ironically favoured by students needing to work, before they bored of the work and drifted to the more lively area. It wasn't just students who used the bar, business people liked it, it was clean, light and spacey and the owners never pushed people to hurry. The food was delightful and very reasonably priced.

In the quieter section Mon-El, Ricky and Emma were sat each had a laptop, books and note pads, Sandy had gone to the room she rented in the University Halls to get her lap top and check on Terri. She would join them again soon. They had various bowls of snacks on the table, and a huge supply of coffee.

They had been working for a few hours it was hard going but they were getting there so decided to reward themselves with dinner.

* * *

Kara walked into the Bar, she was nervous, first dates were scary, this was daunting and she had met the guy on line. She knew she looked good, she hoped she looked good enough for what was needed.

She had his picture and scanned the room for him, half doubting herself about if she had the wrong part of the bar. She was in the lively side, he said it was nicer and they could get a good seat for the music later on.

It was that point she spotted him, short cropped dark hair slightly spiked, he was sat at a table hunched over his phone. He looked engrossed and wasn't looking up for her. On the table lay a bunch of pink roses. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

"Spencer?" she asked her stomach churning, nerves, excitement, panic, caution, she wasn't sure.

He looked up and smiled, "Kara I assume," as she nodded, "You are much prettier in real life than your pictures suggest" his seductive tones set off warning bells.

* * *

Alex had decided to try the evening without her crutches and using a walking stick so she started to feel a bit better. She was wearing a dress, because the dressing on her leg still rubbed and her normal jeans didn't fit. Because she was wearing dress she decided to curl her hair slightly and do her make up. She didn't go out much, working at the DEO was a full time commitment. So it was nice to have an excuse to dress up for once.

Winn arrived at her door, he was dressed very smartly for him, his shirt ironed and buttoned fully, his hair styled, he seemed nervous. Nervous was normal for Winn, the slightly anti-social child of a killer and genius madman, his upbringing was far from normal. He struggled with interacting with most people. The constant fear of ending up like his father haunted over him. After the Brainwashing he was more shaken. But Alex had been so kind, so sweet, and he never felt closer to her, he was planning to let her know.

He allowed her to lean on him slightly as she walked to his car. She smelt good. Bad Winn not the thoughts he should have.

They arrived at the Bar, Winn parking close to limit her walk, and they entered to go toward the quieter side of the bar, to eat and chat then if Alex was alright they would go and watch the entertainment.

They found an empty table at the front, and ordered partaking in small talk. Which was nice, Winn spoke about his day, Alex about her music tastes, they chatted like they hadn't really in the past, bonding and expanding their friendship, food arrived while Alex was talking about a time she had dyed her hair it was meant to be blonde but ended up green by a series of unfortunate mistakes.

* * *

Kara was so close to them, in the more lively room of the bar. Spencer was chatting and flirting, telling her the woes of his life. She hid her contempt well and kept saying she needed to do this to help Eve.

"Oh no, so she left you at the Altar on your wedding day, and stole all your money" she faked sympathy for him

"She took everything, my parents put so much into the wedding, bought us a house, and she stole that as well, I was left homeless, and then yesterday my friend told me I could no longer sleep on his sofa, I have 2 days to find somewhere to move to. But I have no money to pay for rent." He looked sadly at her, then turned it around "A woman as beautiful as you doesn't need to know my pain," and he looked into her eyes, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Wow he was good, she could see how people would fall for it, he picked his subjects well, those hurt who had recently been rejected, she had used Eve's story to snare him. Saying she was recently out of a relationship, longing to find that special someone, she thought she found someone but it didn't work out because he was in love with another. Kara felt guilt for her part in Eve's heart break so made it her quest to help bring this guy to justice.

"I want to know, how can I help?" she asked taking his hand, looking into his eyes

* * *

Alex was having a nice evening, Winn was good company, he always had been, he a lovely young man and would be a good partner when he found someone right for him.

After a very rich chocolate cake for pudding, they decided to expand the evening and watch the band so went to the other room. Winn mostly wanted to sleep, he was full and chocolate cake weighed heavily on his stomach, he was happy. Yet Alex wanted to not cut their night short and nor did Winn, but for conflicting reasons. She was enjoying some freedom and escape. He was mistaking her kindness for affection, and starting to wonder if he felt the same.

They left the money for their meal on the table and a healthy tip, and made their way to the other room. As they did they spotted Mon-El, who was sat working with the girls either side and Ricky next to Sandy. He beamed when he saw them.

"Alex, Winn" and he waved them closer, and they approached him, bemused it was nice to see him out socially fitting in. He so rarely fitted in when they say him, his newness to the planet and over eagerness in attempting to be part of the team meant his social skills often meant he got things very wrong, as a student mistakes were more forgiven.

"Hi Mon … Mike, wasn't expecting to see you" Alex smiled

"We have a project to complete," Mon-El indicated the laptops, "This is Sandy, Emma and Ricky" he gestured to his friends. "This is Alex and Winn, they are friends of mine" deciding not to expand on that

"Nice to meet you," Alex smiled, "we are off to watch the band, will you be joining us?"

"Maybe if we get this finished" Sandy replied, and Alex nodded

"We will leave you too it then, don't work too hard" she winked at Mon-El then leaning on Winn walked into the other room.

This room was much busier, Winn knew Alex needed a seat, and spied an empty table at the other side of the room, so they headed towards it. The room was busy now, tonight's band was well known with a good local following. The stage was being set up, and the band were sound checking. As they made their way to the table Alex spotted Kara, who was sharing a table with a stranger who was holding her hand. So she made a beeline for her sister.

"Kara what's going on!" Alex demanded, feeling conflicted her sister was string alone the young man in the room next door. Winn decided this was a sister issue and slunk off to claim the table.


	29. The bar

_Thanks for all the comments, you are all wonderful. So I decided to make poor Kara's life much more complicated, and will resolve this night in the next bit, but wanted to give my fellow #Karamel Shippers some hope as we and Mon-El need some love at the moment._

* * *

Alex stood looking at Kara and her date. Kara wasn't sure what to say, Spencer looked slightly uncomfortable, his scams worked better with single lonely women, who had no one to fall back on for support. So a sister was far from ideal, she may talk Kara out of falling for his scams.

"This is Spencer" Kara fake beamed, "this is Alex my sister" she uncomfortably introduced them wishing Alex would just leave. But her sister wasn't known for leaving or dropping things when she thought Kara was making a mistake.

"Sister?" Spencer was painfully caught off guard but recovered well, he held out a hand, "You never said you had a sister"

"We have only just met, lots of time to learn all about each other" Kara reassure hoping that he would carry on trusting her, a sweet smile should fool him, she hoped.

Alex looked at her quizzically, there was something up! Kara wasn't the type to randomly date, or really date full stop. Also given her clearly unresolved feeling for Mon-El this was clearly not as clear as it appeared, so she decided to move away to see how it played out "Have a nice evening you two, I'm going to join Winn" and nodded in his direction, Kara was taken aback her sister and Winn together. Winn, she hadn't spoken to him since everything happened. Alex knew that, and clearly Winn didn't fancy a chat in a bar. Winn was a problem for another day.

With that Alex started to hobble away, Kara rushed to her side to help her, and whispered "It's not what it seems, it's a story" She felt the need to explain and defend her actions.

Alex felt slightly relieved, and replied "Mon-El and his Uni friends are next door, whatever is going on don't screw it up over a story!" Hopefully Kara would be sensible.

Kara's stomach flipped at the sound of his name, she missed him but wasn't sure how she felt after finding out his secret. Time would heal she hoped. She let Alex walk the last few steps, she didn't want a run in with Winn just yet. She went back to Spencer.

* * *

Alex sat next to Winn who looked at her clearly in a hurry to get answers about what was going on with Kara. She found this funny and let him look for longer, then she beamed.

"It's not what you think, it for a story" she whispered to Winn the humour in her voice reassuring him.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Winn replied he looked sadly at Kara. He had a crush on her for a long time, and she had rejected him. He accepted that, but still held out hope. But given the messy state of her love life surely this 'Story' could only be a bad thing.

"Drink?" Alex asked getting the attention of a waitress, "I think we earnt some, and we can get a taxi home" She was having a great night, Winn was fun company, she liked the band and her Sister was about to self combust. She had front row seats.

Winn smiled and requested a beer or 2.

* * *

Kara couldn't focus on Spencer, his lies floated around her head. But none settled, she made all the right noises, telling him that she felt bad for him and she wanted to help. He praised her, and sweet talked her. Knowing that if she was lonely she would fall for it, she half was falling for it. Mon-El being the other side of the doors were too much for her, she excused herself saying she needed to visit the bathroom, accepting a kiss on the cheek and his promise of missing her. She told him she was going to the other bathroom as it was quieter and would be quicker. That was true the entertainment side of the Bar was always very busy. The second bar would have a smaller que and be clearer.

She walked across the room, neither Alex or Winn had noticed she was pleased, and exited into the quieter side. It was lighter and spacey, and quieter yet far from quiet, and took her a few minutes to spot Mon-El. He was with 2 girls and a guy, they looked very involved in their work. Pangs of guilt of interrupting overwhelmed her, but she had to talk to him. Seeing him made her wonder what problem could possibly get between them that they couldn't fix. He always had that effect on her, which was why she avoided him, he was intoxicating.

He looked up and saw her, his stomach flipped. Here she was and there was no way this would end well for him. It rarely did, she was always cross with him, he knew anything he did would be wrong.

"Hey" Kara got to the table, her voice shaking slightly, "Can we have a quick chat?" she fidgeted with her glasses, it was cute.

Mon-El nodded, no introductions, no small talk, his group didn't take a huge amount of notice, they were tired and so close to being finished so just wanted the work done. He got up and followed Kara, she lead him towards the bathrooms, there were 2 on this side, she took him towards the quieter bathroom, mostly a secret to all bar regulars. It was small, and down a corridor at the top of stairs, rarely used as there was only one toilet for each gender. He followed bemused. When she was happy they were alone she turned to him. Oh he looked so good, this was not easy.

"What's this about?" He asked, hiding the nerves trying to be stand offish, and failing.

"I'm undercover and I didn't want you ruining the case" she blurted out

"Ok, I'm not following, I was just working with my Uni friends, not getting in your way" He was very defensive and confused, this didn't make sense, "I didn't even know you were here, you don't reply to my texts, or calls" defensive became aggressive, or frustrated, his grey eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Kara couldn't remember why she was cross, why she pushed him away, all she wanted to do was exactly what she did do.

Mon-El was suddenly slammed against a wall, Kara's hungry mouth covered his, stopping him from responding in shock to being pushed. Her hands snaked around him, her left running though his hair. The shock eased and he started to kiss her back, tasting each other, as though they would never kiss again, his hands were in her hair as her right hand stroked his arm muscles. The hunger was clear, lust was a big part of what they shared.

A door opened at the end of the corridor and they jumped apart looking a little startled. The person using the ladies walked passed them taking no notice. They both held their breath as it happened. Once she had gone they both giggled slightly with relief. Smiling shyly at each other.

"Hi" Smiled Mon-El

"Hi" smiled Kara reaching for his hand, she liked the comfort of his touch.

"Are we good?" He asked at a lost as to what had just happened and why.

"I – I – I don't know sorry, I don't know what to make of who you are, but when I'm near you I don't care" Kara was honest, more honest than she had been in a while.

"That's a start" he replied, "What was important about your story?"

"Err" Kara started this was decidedly less comfortable than 3 minutes ago, "I'm on date, it's not a date date, don't get jealous" there was no way he wasn't going to be upset by that news.

"Ok" Mon-El backed off a little his tone was a bit more frosty that he wanted, "Ok, I won't do anything to get in the way of your story, but tomorrow we are having a serious talk"

She nodded unable to form a sentences, unsure what to do and slightly grateful that he decided to walk away as she wasn't sure she had the self-control not to jump him again. She just watched him leave before visiting the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair.


	30. Dancing

_I kinda just wanted this chapter done, was very hard to write, cos I know where the next one is going, I was planning on having Winn try to kiss Alex, but it didn't feel natural_

 _Again thanks for the reviews. My next chapter with be a deep and meaningful with Kara and Mon-El_

* * *

Kara walked back to join Spencer, her stomach in knots, this was harder work than she thought. To be fair she hadn't really thought the whole plan through, Eve was so upset, and she needed to help her. So she decided to try a honey trap, seduce him, so he would try to get her money then expose him. Problem was she didn't think what would be needed to seduce him. Seeing her sometimes boyfriend, kissing him made her very uncomfortable about being with Spencer. She hadn't really considered what she would have to do, and now she realised at some point she would have to kiss him. Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths she muttered to herself, and beamed as she sat down next to him.

He had ordered a few drinks, she noticed that her options were all alcoholic. The irony of the only alcohol that impacted her was served in a bar she would never take Spencer too. Pretending to be drunk would be ok. She had been drunk before, and half remembered the feeling, floating and giggling. Sure she could fake it.

The band took to the stage before she could say anything, he pulled his seat closer to her, she smiled and turned to face the band as the music started.

* * *

Alex was enjoying Winn's company and her branch back into normality, but she was starting to feel very tired. While the band was great she was very aware that she needed to go home to rest. They had seen 30 minutes which was good going, she got Winn's attention. Shouting in his ear that she was going home, but he was to stay. He shook his head, and replied that he had no intention of leaving her to go home alone. He helped her from her chair, and allowed her to lean on him as they walked out of the bar. They were both a little drunk, so Alex leant more on to Winn for support and he swayed slightly but was sober enough to support her.

The dance floor was filling up and people dancing, there was a channel around the back between the dancers and the seats where they could walk without the risk of being pushed over. It took them right past Kara, Alex stopped to say goodbye and leant in close so only Kara could hear

"I hope you know what you are doing" in the big sisterly tone she used when she was pretty sure Kara had no idea what she was doing.

Kara nodded, she and Winn both avoided eye contact with each other. She here with Spencer was no place to start any of that. She needed to deal with him another day.

So Alex and Winn left, they went out of the nearest door so didn't go anywhere near Mon-El, so had no chance to warn him about Kara being with Spencer.

The cold air hit them both like a bucket of water being thrown over them and he sobered up a little more. They looked for a Taxi as clearly Winn wasn't safe to drive, and very quickly waved one down. They decided to go to Alex's and Winn would walk home, as it was a few minutes from her place, plus Alex had stairs so it would be easier to help her up the stairs without the pressure of a waiting taxi.

* * *

Kara was trying her hardest to pretend to be drunk giggling a bit too much at his terrible jokes, as she cringed inside. He had talked her into dancing to the band, and they were slowly dancing together to the slower romantic song indicating the closing stages of the bands set. He had his arms around her waist, creeping closer to her butt than she wanted, but she needed to play along, she still needed to get him to trust her to try to get money off her. She knew the way it worked was, first he used sweet talk, then seduce her then put the sob story on the table. Next when he thought she was infatuated with him would ask for her help, be vulnerable and needing her. She wanted a quick process, so had to pretend to be falling very quickly for him. But she had never really felt that strongly for anyone, so didn't know how to act. She was way out of her depth and the one person she wanted to run to and ask was the person she couldn't ask about this. Given the abuse she gave him for working for debt collectors she could imagine that he would find this all a bit strange and hypocritical, tricking a man, even though it was for the good of a friend, or maybe a story, that bit was a bit hazy. In reality she wasn't too sure why she was doing this, mostly it seemed to be a way to take her mind of everything.

So when Spencer moved to kiss her, she let him, and she hated it, the feel of his hands on her body, his lips on her, his taste disgusted her, stale beer and contempt. She wondered if he hated what he did as much as she hated him for it. She broke off the kiss after what felt like years, but was a few seconds. She smiled sweetly at him, and said she was tired so would have to end their evening. He understood, thinking she may be playing hard to get, she said she would understand if he stayed to watch the rest of the set, but at that point the house lights rose, suggesting that it was home time. She grabbed her coat from the chair, he grabbed his, and escorted her out of bar.

* * *

Winn walked Alex to her door, and helped her inside, he kept looking at her, it made Alex a little concerned. Yet she put it down to him being a bit drunk. He sat on her sofa as she got ready to go to bed, by the time she was ready he was sound asleep on her sofa. She smiled and pulled a blanket over him. Leaving him to rest.

* * *

In the cold air outside they went to find a taxi, they lived the opposite side of town so would take different taxi's well she would fly but he assumed taxi. She saw Mon-El out of the corner of her eye, he was with the students. They were walking towards her as their side of town was her direction. All were sporting laptop bags, they had clearly just finished working. She caught his eye.

"Hi Mike" Mon-El looked at her fondly remembering their earlier kiss, she blushed remembering it as well.

"Hey Kara, are you walking home?" He enquired looking at the line waiting for a taxi.

"I was going to get a taxi, Spencer and I are just waiting for one" She started to explain.

Spencer turned around and looked at him, Kara suddenly panicked, she needed to be as lonely as possible for her plan to work. And Mon-El was a good looking guy so clearly a threat if he was connected to her, so she needed to make it clear they were not close.

"Spencer, meet Mike, Mike is my sister's ex boyfriend" to which Mon-El raised an eye brow, but put his hand out to shake hands. Spencer responded and looked shocked how strong Mon-E's hand shake was. Yet he didn't comment

"A pleasure to meet you, Kara do you want to walk home with us, there is a que for taxis and we are going past your place" His friends were stood slightly away from them as they waited for him. It was strange they always felt safe around him and would rather walk home as a group.

She looked at Spencer, "Do you mind? It will be quicker if I walk, and there will be one less person ahead of you" Plus she wanted to be as far from him as possible.

He didn't care either way, he just wanted her money, so he said "What every you think is best sweet heart" he replied, in a tone he thought was seductive, but it sent chills or repulsion down Kara's back. He took her hand and kissed it. Kara wished the earth would swallow her up, so she smiled and promised to text him to say she was home safe and they would have another date very soon. He seemed pleased with that.

A taxi arrived he turned his attention to that, and she joined Mon-El and the others.

They walked back Kara chatted to Sandy and Emma, about all sorts, from hair care to where is the best place to get ice cream. And what was their preferred make of pen for writing.

Mon-El and Ricky were happily chatting about sports, Mon-El had just discovered car racing and thought it was very strange, Ricky was explaining the different formulas. And they realised they were at the University halls. And it was time to say good bye, so they parted and Kara and Mon-El once out of site used their super speed to her flat.

"You didn't need to walk me home" She smiled, "I can take care of myself"

"I know, but I like knowing you are safe" he smiled, "I'm glad we are talking, I missed you"

"I missed you as well" she signed, "It's complicated" with him it always was complicated they both knew that.

"I know" he looked slightly sad, "But tonight is not the time to talk, I've been studying all day, and you have just had an interesting date"

"Interesting, it was horrible, I will never get that foul taste out of my mouth" then she realised what she had just said and looked at him to check for his reaction, he looked bemused, but his eyes suggested he was covering some shock.

"I suggest a good mouth wash, Good night Kara" he smiled. Then for the second time that evening he was slammed against a wall and Kara was kissing him. This time he didn't return the kiss, rather he shoved her away, she looked disappointed, "I'm not a mouthwash, let's leave the kissing until we know where we stand" He hated pushing her away, but knew if they started he knew they wouldn't stop, and they would never talk about the real problems, plus he was very tired, his head hurt and he couldn't get the image of Kara kissing that slimball out of his mind.

She nodded sadly and walked to her front door, watching him speed away.


	31. Chatting with the Prince

_I am so so so so so sorry this has taken forever, Im have been a bit off sorts and wasn't sure what to write, I don't love it but am glad to have them back together. Thank you for the follows and the comments and everything, it means the world to me_

 _I am planning to deal with Winn and his crush on Alex, and think I will deal with her feelings as well and coming out to Kara. I wasn't sure I would, but think I need to plus poor Winn he is not good with picking women._

* * *

It took a few days before Kara and Mon-El managed to meet up to chat. Winn had woken up on Alex's sofa very confused and dashed off without remembering what happened. Alex had found this to be highly amusing.

Kara was very busy with an attack from some rogue aliens who were on a mission to try to cause as much damage as possible to the city, so she J'onn and Mon-El working together stopped the attacks. With her cyber flirting with Spencer who she was trying to reassure she was keen but work was super busy she hadn't really thought about him.

Spencer and she had agreed to meet the next day, he was being evicted and she asked what she could do to help, and he kept insisting nothing, and not to worry her pretty head about it, and she assured him that she cared for him and wanted to help. Their messages were a source of amusement to Alex who insisted on helping as Kara was terrible with flirting. Eve was helping as well, though she had jumped into bed with that guy on the first date, and Kara had no intention of that happening, story or not, she wasn't that type of girl. No Kara wanted to wait for the one, or at least someone she cared for, not a story for Catco.

So she found herself stood outside Mon-El's door, it was 9.30 late for her but he had his Psychology class, and he agreed to not go to the pub after, but to catch up with her. She found it amusing that he was able to juggle so many different balls, he was a University student studying a degree, he was doing evening classes for Psychology, he was a Hero in training, he was Winn's guardian angel, he was also a lost scared Alien Prince on a new planet with no one left from home, and no home to go too. She had been thinking about how he never referred to Daxam in the past, just in the present, he clearly hadn't processed the reality of his new situation. And she started to feel guilty for blocking him out so much. As she started to feel those horrid uncomfortable feeling in her stomach she considered backing out, maybe it was easier to not be around him, she knew she didn't believe that, but hated the thought that they may not last and he wouldn't be in her life.

Then she saw him, hair slightly scruffy where he had been fiddling with it as he nervously walked home, he was wearing a thin dark jacket over a tight white t-shirt, she didn't want to think about how toned he was, and how he was hiding it so poorly with his summer outfit in the midwinter.

"Hey" he beamed a slight hint of nerves creeped into his voice, and opened the door to his flat, she followed him in, fiddling nervously with her fingers and not really looking at him, "Are you hungry?" he asked putting a takeaway bag on the counter, "I hadn't had dinner after class, we normally eat in the pub, I grabbed some burgers" he took a wrapped burger from the bag and offered it to her, she shook her head, the butterflies in her stomach would not be soothed with a burger, he dropped his college bag on the counter, and picking up the take away bag made his way to the sofa, she followed him.

They sat on the sofa in an awkward silence, neither wanting to start the conversation, it felt like forever. Both horribly aware that the other was there and not wanting to start talking in case the other said something that shattered their hopes of being together.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was the Prince of Daxam" he started nervously "You hated my planet so much, there was no way you would have welcomed me if you knew who I truly was" He started to explain slight trembles in his voice let her know he was concerned, "Would you have mentored me? Helped me, we both know you wouldn't" he scoffed they both knew she would have thought a lot more before taking the 'fratboy' Prince under her wing.

Kara opened her month to answer then stopped, they both looked into space, not wanting to look at each other. She breathed deeply and shook her head.

"I don't know, I don't know how I should feel, or how I would have felt" she was flummoxed and really wasn't sure what she would have done, her natural compassion and kindness seemed tested when it came to Daxam and she hated it.

"You still judge the Prince," he laughed, realising that this was still a problem. "You don't see us as the same person"

"I think you are right" She turned to look at him, "Its complicated, you are complicated" He smiled bemused by her, but let her carry on, "You really are, you are, I guess being the Prince makes sense, but I heard stories about him, selfish, arrogant, cruel"

"Wow your planet really didn't like me" he laughed thinking how there was a clear bias in the reporting to Krypton about him.

"Not really" she scoffed, "I mean there were some stories that were not so bad, but those were few and far between"

"I guess our Planets bias will always impact how I was seen" he replied sadly.

"You are nothing like that Prince though, he was everything I hated, and you are just normal" She tried to back track.

"You do know Princes are people as well, we are not robots or Aliens, other than we are Aliens here" he looked bemused, he had never considered himself to be anything special just born into a life that he would never have chosen.

"But you….. I'm never going to get used to it"

"Look Daxam has gone, and so has my kingdom, so there is nothing to get used too, I'm the same as you, a new life on this planet and trying to make a difference where I can"

She beamed at him and took his hand, "I don't know why I have a problem with it, I never knew you as the Prince, but I know you" she meant everything she said, she knew him, the scared Alien who she watched over as he slept in his coma, the boy she argued with like she had never argued before, hot headed and stubborn and hard work, yet the guy she hated being away from, the one part of her life that she didn't know was missing until she met him, she fault how she felt too long, what did it matter if he was Royalty or the child of a chimney sweep, he was him.

He let her hold on to his hand for a few seconds before taking it back with more force than he intended.

"Look Kara" her heart sank, good things didn't start with look, "I like you, really do, more than I ever thought I could, but I can't be constantly held to account for who I was. And more so someone you never knew. This is who I am, and I'm not perfect, I know that. I'm still a Daxamite, I know my Planet is gone. I will have to come to terms with that one day, but you can't hold me to account for your Kryptonian and Earth standards in everything I do. I want to be good on this Planet but I will never be perfect in your standards. I have a past, and I can't be with you wondering at one point you will learn something that was normal for me growing up and then push me away again" his grey eyes were misty with tears brewing.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours, but was seconds, and she reached for his hand, he didn't pull away this time and let her tenderly slip her fingers though his.

"I can't promise that," she took a deep breath her voice softened, "I want to, so badly! I just want to tell you now that I will never acted in a crazy irrational way again, but you make me crazy and irrational, and jealous and frantic and so happy. I never thought I would find love, let alone with a Daxamite, and even less so with the Infamous Prince of Daxam," he smiled and let her carry on, "I can't promise I won't get mad or react badly, but I can promise I will try" she smiled at him, and he leant in to kiss her, she stopped him with a finger to his lips, he looked frustrated and bemused at the same time. "This is a 2 way thing your Highness, you keep things from me, and you need to be more honest"

"I promise to not hide things from you" he laughed, "and no titles, or bowing or anything like that…." He was cut off by her kissing him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and squeezing to not let him go. Both fighting to taste each other, be as close as they could to each other. He broke for air, and laughed "I'm not going anywhere" and she eased her grip a little, "No more secrets, or lies, lets agree to be honest" She nodded. Agreeing, they needed to be open with each other if this was too work.

"In that case, I guess I should let you know about this scheme I have going with Eve" She confessed, realising that he may not be delighted she was seducing another man, "You may want to get a drink, it could take a while"


	32. Hot Chocolate

_Very short update, been super busy, I plan to have Kara and Alex chat soon, and need to deal with Spencer, sorry its short, I don't overly love this so may change it once I get some sleep_

* * *

There was a loud knocking at the door, Mon-El was in the process of making the two of them hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows, so Kara opened the door.

Winn looked shocked and confused, he stared at Kara then Mon-El and back to Kara. He was sure he had gone to Mon-El's flat, assuming the Daxamite was still awake, he was a safe bet for a chat and some computer games. And a chat and computer games is what he needed.

She ushered him in, the normal chill between them was fading, time had started to heal her wounds and she missed Winn terribly. Her best friend and trusted support.

Once in Mon-El grabbed another cup and added more milk to the pan heating on the stove. Winn was still confused to see the warring Aliens together, he assumed they avoided each other as much as possible as they were always fighting. Nothing else had really crossed his mind really, but there was a big chunk of his memory which was very hazy. He ignored that just glad that while not talking about the problems Kara had decided to just act normally for once. They went to the sofas and sat one on each.

"What's up?" Mon-El asked handing Winn a mug steaming with thick cream covered hot chocolate, and a bunch of grapes. Winn glanced at Kara who gave him a just go with it shrug, she had been given a pineapple. A whole unpeeled Pineapple. Someone had to tell Mon-El random fruit wasn't needed with every meal, and if random fruit was to be provided Pineapples and coconuts in their unprepared form were not ideal. It nearly made them both laugh, their unspoken way of communication confirming how close they had been.

"Ummm" he glanced at Kara not sure if he should say anything, she noticed his discomfort, this was different, it was him being unsure how to express himself and maybe not wanting to talk with her there not their old problem.

"Should I go? Is this a boy thing?" Kara asked slightly unsure if she should leave or not, she glanced to Mon-El who squeezed her hand slightly, she blushed. Winn noticed.

"Wow you two, oh oh oh, Im sorry I didn't know" He stammer and tried to stand wanting to give them space. And honestly taken aback by his friends being together.

"No don't be silly." Kara assured him, "I can go, Mon-El and I had finished anyway" and she smiled broadly.

"Stay please" Winn insisted, "I just needed a chat, and some bloke time, but you are my closest friend, so I should go to you first" Kara ignored the fact he nearly called her a bloke.

Kara sat back down and snuggled up to Mon-El who put his arm around her. Feeling a slight pang of guilt that Winn and she were that distance that he was unhappy and couldn't talk to anyone, and she felt proud of Mon-El who clearly was starting to put others needs first and it appeared was a good friend to Winn. So she decided to try to move on, and forgive Winn, it wasn't his fault.

"What's up?" Mon-El asked looking at Winn, while his fingers absent mindedly played with Kara's hair.

"I think I have feelings for someone I shouldn't" Winn Blurted out, and then looked sheepish as the words had left his mouth

"Is it me?" Beamed the charming Daxamite, winking at Winn who was at a loss of what to say.

Winn went bright red, "Not any more, I mean No No" he was digging a hole with each word

Kara looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"No, look man, you are hot for a guy and those powers, but I don't like guys" Winn was not winning at this today, Mon-El and Kara started laughing totally bemused by what was happening

"Relax" Smiled Mon-El, "You humans are so uptight, on Daxam you like the person and don't care what gender they are, and it's all fun" he felt Kara tense slightly next to him so stopped, talking of Daxam made her uncomfortable.

"Umm Umm, its…." Winn wondered if he should open up, " its.. its….. Alex"

"Alex!" Kara and Mon-El both exclaimed at the same time looking at each other

"Oh!" exclaimed Mon-El "did you tell her how you feel?"

"Not yet, I was wondering how to tell her"

"I think Alex's interests may lay elsewhere" Mon-El was not known for tact. Kara looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed

"That's a chat for you girls" Mon-El answered and turned back to Winn. "I'm sorry Man, I think this is not a good option"

"Wait!" demanded Kara, "I want Winn as my Brother-in-Law, he's useful if I need new computer equipment!"

Winn glared at them, and Kara disentangled herself from Mon-El and wrapped her arms around the small IT expert, "I'm sorry, I think Mon-El is right, not sure Alex returns the feelings, but I will ask"

"Thanks" Winn smiled into her hair, it smelt good, oh no, that wasn't happening again, years of pining after Kara could never end well.

He was feeling confused, wondering if he mistook kindness for more, but pleased that Kara would test the waters with her sister. Snapping him out of his thoughts was a games console being thrown his direction, and a beaming Daxamite who was clearly always delighted to play any games.

The 3 settled down to their games and Winn started to wonder about if he just was lonely and saw possible affection in all friendships.


	33. Drinking with Daxamites

_Ok Im super sorry I haven't updated in forever, my life has been crazy and not the good type, I have written a very fluffy chapter to get back into this story as it was proving difficult, will deal with Spencer very soon, and the Winn Alex thing, And get KaraMel together together, glad they are finally together on the show and the Prince thing is out in the open. I do think they could do with random Winn questions about crowns etc_

* * *

Kara woke as the golden sunlight pushed its way through the tiny gap in her curtains, and lit a beam across her bedroom, highlighting dust that danced around the air in the room. She yawned and stretched out, as she did she became very aware of someone next to her, more aware when she hit him in the jaw. She jumped ready to make her apologies, explain why he had a broken jaw, but he didn't stir. It was then that she realised who was in bed with her. Mon-El.

She smiled, the Daxamite looked even more handsome when he was asleep than when he was awake, if that was possible. His dark lashes hiding his grey eyes, slightly tanned flawless skin, and a few days of stubble, as was the fashion she noted. She lay next to him, watching him sleep for a while, before curling up closer to him, and leaning her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating, after being shocked to find it on the wrong side for a few seconds.

Resting her eyes she started to drift back to sleep when she heard noise in her kitchen and bolted up right, and super-sped to see who it was. Winn dropped the jar of coffee as she appeared next to him, in shock, and that woke Mon-El who was at Kara's side in a flash.

"Winn?" questioned Kara, feeling a bit at a loss as too why there were two men in her flat.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you two" he glanced at the Aliens with a knowing smile.

"Why are we in my flat?" she asked the last she remembered was being at Mon-El's drinking hot chocolate and helping Winn with his issues.

"I was hoping you knew" Winn looked really confused, he looked at Mon-El who was chuckling.

"Well" he started, and Kara had flashbacks to challenging Mon-El to a drinking completion

"I didn't did I?" she asked

"You both did" the annoyingly chipper Daxamite "After beating us at Mario Karts you decided you could beat me at anything, so challenged me to something more Daxamite like, to prove that you have nothing against my people" He was trying not to laugh, her insistence to prove that she had nothing against Daxam was entertaining. "So you decided as I had already had a drink you would even the score and drank a pint of a spirit that would be the same as a Human drinking a pint of Vodka" he was laughing.

"That doesn't explain me" Winn protested

"You decided to try some of what we were drinking, I was concerned for you, as you passed out right away, but Kara decided she needed to come hope to water her plant, so we all came here, well I carried you while chasing Kara, not that easy, you try following a drunk superhero, while carrying an unconscious man and not having odd looks" Winn and Kara started to turn a nice shade of red. "I didn't think it was safe to leave either of you alone, so put you to sleep on the sofa, I was going to sleep on the arm chair, but Kara wouldn't let me go and pinned me to the bed." He winked at her, she blushed even more. "She fell asleep, you were ok, so I decided she seemed ok with me sleeping in bed with her so after checking on you and getting you blankets, I went back to her, then we woke"

"Coffee?" asked Winn, in a very sheepish manner. Mon-El nodded. Kara was feeling a bit worse for wear and feeling a bit ashamed, and rather aware that Winn knew there was something between her and Mon-El.

"I challenged you?" she decided that defense was the best offence and she wasn't letting Mon-El win even if she couldn't remember a thing

"Your exact words were, 'There is nothing that I can't beat you at, bring it on Prince, I will make it fair and do what you Daxamites are famous for" then downed the drink"

Kara looked at him and started to remember that part of it, she felt the urge to hide her face, and buried it in his chest. Breathing in his scent. Winn looked up at Mon-El who just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her.

Kara didn't want to pull away, half because she didn't want to face the two boys, and the other half was because she wanted to keep her private life very private. And being this close to her mentee was not keeping anything private. Mon-El lightly kissed her head, and she turned to face him

"Coffee Kara?" asked Winn, she had totally forgotten he was there, which scared her a little as Mon-El had her under his spell so much she thought they were the only people in the room, she leapt away from him, and looked at Winn.

"Yes please" and gave him a pleading look as to not say anything. Winn would have laughed at her if his head didn't hurt so much. The longing sad looks at each other, the fact they were always trying to touch each other even when fighting didn't fool him at all about these two. He was finding focusing to be a little too much effort.

Mon-El watched him, "are you alright?" he questioned indicating that Winn shouldn't be suffering that badly, it was a tiny sip of the Alien drink, but as Winn blacked out and Kara caught him, the two Aliens looked concerned, and rushed to the DEO.


End file.
